Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: As if normal days of the week aren't crazy enough with Buster and co. battling the forces of evil. As mischief and mayhem strikes on famous holidays, the group must stop these villains... of course in true holiday spirit. AU from Cenobite Warrior.
1. A Cenobite Christmas Carol

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hi, Merry Christmas everyone. This was just a little idea I had literally the other day, and so I decided to do a little Cenobite Warrior Christmas Special. Hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS!<strong>

Buster: This is so exciting! Our first Christmas Special, and boy is it a good one, a re-telling of the Classic Christmas Carol! I really hope that we get the right amount of Christmas Spirit in this!

Rurrlock: Who cares? As long as I get lots of reviews and hits I'm happy!

Buster: Oh come on, surely you don't me that.

Rurrlock: No, I do. So what if I miss out on Christmas Spirit.

Buster: Uh oh, someone's got a case of Scroogeicus

Rurrlock: That's not a real disease

Buster: If that's true, let us see if this story can't cure you! On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>A Cenobite Christmas Carol<strong>

A very wise man said something once; this man would turn into a cultural legend, he had many different names, he wore old red and white, had a white beard and sack full of presents...this man was Santa Claus, and the thing that he said to the world...

''IT'S CHRISTMAS!'' Buster yelled across the street, so loud that dogs started barking back and car's horns started to beep. There was nothing that this little boy loved more in the whole 365 day period than Christmas; a day that would bring joy and love to the world, not to mention a few presents, they could never hurt. All Christmas Eve he's been decorating not only his house, but every house on his street; looks like his Cenobite Powers were handy for something else other than fighting slashers.

And fighting slashers was something Buster promised not to do on Christmas; instead he sent off presents to all the villains that he's fought since he discovered his powers. He sent Ghostface, Ted Radford and Leslie Vernon new DVDs...Blu-ray DVDs. He sent Chucky a booster seat. He sent Fisherman bait for his fishing hook. He sent Jason a hockey stick to go with his mask. Hard to believe he would send present to his enemies, but it is Christmas after all.

Just as he was finished putting the finishing touches to the roof of his house; he could see his friends the greedy but sweet secret crush Lindsey, the lovable but dumb Zeke and the shy very religious Carrie walking over towards him ''Hey guys, I'm up here!'' He shouted.

''Did you decorate every house?'' Lindsey asked him.

''More or less...although I think Old man Jenkins's house could do with a bit more!'' He pointed towards a house that was literally shrouded in Christmas decorations. So bright in fact, aliens started landing thinking it was some kind of beacon ''On second thought, I think it's okay''.

''Buster, are you sure it's safe up there?'' Carrie asked. Just noticing how high Buster was.

''Of course. Why wouldn't I be?''

''What if it starts snowing?''

''Ha!'' Simon, Buster's selfish and lazy older brother, laughed as he came walking out of the house; sun hat and sun cream on, with a glass of cola in his hand ''Snow? The temperature has been in the high 20's early 30's Celsius for the past two weeks, this is summer weather. I doubt we're going to be getting a white Christmas this year!'

And just then, the temperature seemed to plummet; a cold breeze froze the cream on Simon's face and the cola in his glass cup. In an instant, the whole area is covered in a blanket of snow, burying the group where they were standing. After a few seconds, each of them managed to climb out from where they were.

Buster looked down at Simon ''Hey Simon, it snowed. Isn't this great!''

''And I was looking to get a tan'' Simon groaned.

Buster looked around him and saw the whole roof covered in snow ''Oh boy, looks like I've got more work to do'' He started walking on the roof ''I've got to clear this snow, otherwise Santa's never going to find the chimNEEEEYYYYY!'' And Buster found the chimney in the snow, but falling down it.

Buster landed at the bottom with a hard thud, and covered in soot; after a quick shake he managed to get it off him, and then he smelt something burning ''Yum, smells like someone's burning something pretty good'' And then he followed the trail of the burning smell, down towards his bum...where he was sitting on the coal ''Oh, it was just me'' He said with disappointment.

...

...

...

...

''AH!'' He screamed and then ran around the house hoping to find any water, but all of it was frozen. He dashed outside and jumped into the layers of snow. Steam blinding anyone near him, until finally his but was flame free, and his made a large puddle where he was sitting ''You just gotta love Christmas!''

''I'll say'' Lindsey agreed as she sat down next to him, although not to close realising the puddle Buster had made melting the ice ''Any guy who goes around giving away free stuff to me is a friend of mine''.

''Speaking of that what did you put on your Christmas list?'' He asked.

''A Kangaroo''.

''Really?''

''With a huge pouch full of money'' She finished. It was normally a tradition for her to celebrate Christmas with Buster and his family, as her family was always busy or away on Christmas. Normally she would help out with Buster putting up the decorations and getting ready, but with his powers it looked as if he didn't need any help, but then she got a thought ''Hey Buster, are you sure you've put up all the decorations?''

''I think''.

''Lights?''

''Check''.

''Tree?''

''Check''.

''Stockings?''

''Check-a-Rooney''

''Mistletoe?'' She covered her mouth but too late, she had already said it.

''I don't think so, then again, I don't think we really need a mistletoe. Do we?'' He asked her.

''Oh no...of course not...no I don't even know why I mentioned that...um...'' She quickly turned her attention to Carrie ''So Carrie, what did you put down on your Christmas list?''

''I don't really celebrate Christmas in that way. My momma just believes it to be a time to celebrate the birth of our beloved Christ and remember his ways and teachings''.

''So you never did a list?'' Buster asked.

''As far as my momma knows...no. But I did one anyway, I just wrote down a couple of books that I wanted and a Selena Gomez CD''.

''Selena who?'' Zeke asked as he was making snow angels.

Buster jumped into snows with him and started to make more snow angels ''Hey Zeke, what did you put on your Christmas list?''

Zeke reached into his pocket and pulled out a torn piece of paper ''Some more paper to write on''.

Simon shivered and rubbed his arms ''I'll tell you what I wish for, to go inside and sit by the cosy fire, its freezing'' With that he ran inside the house to turn the fire on. The others then started to shake and shiver; it was so warm earlier that none of them had thought to bring winter clothes. They all made a quick rush inside hoping to get some of that warm fire as well...all except Buster, who for some reason couldn't feel the cold. Once again, probably down to Cenobite Powers.

''Ah...I love Christmas'' He stood up, and decided that was enough fun in the snow; he's got all day tomorrow to do that. He started walking back to the house, but then tripped on something in the snow, and landed on the ground face first. He picked himself back up and reached into the snow for what tripped him up, and when he pulled it out, he couldn't believe what he was holding. He quickly rushed back inside, sending the door flying across the room.

''GUYS, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!'' HE screamed.

''You're married?'' Zeke said.

...

...

...

''He could be''.

''No, look what I found in the snow!'' He showed the others the item in his hand; a golden cube with strange black markings on it, and a weird lure about it...the puzzle box of the Cenobites, the very thing that gave Buster his power.

''What is it?'' Lindsey asked.

''To quote from the author; this is the puzzle box of the Cenobites, the very thing that gave me my power!''

''Where was it?''

''Outside underneath all the snow!'

''Well now that you've found it, what do you propose we do?'' Simon asked.

''I don't know, but I found it!''

''So what?''

''I don't know, but I found it!''

''And what exactly does that gain?''

''I don't know, but I found it!''

''Right I'm heading to bed''.

''I don't know, but I...oh you didn't ask a question''.

Simon just ignored his little brother's stupidity, and walked upstairs to his room; Buster finding the box meant that trouble couldn't be far behind, and so this was Simon's cue to walk away while he still can. Leaving the others downstairs without a clue with what to do with this puzzle box now that they've actually got it; Buster did say he wasn't going to do no more fighting this Christmas, so he couldn't face Pinhead now.

He just placed it on the table and put a little tag on it _'Do not open till X-mas'_

''Is that present for me?'' Zeke asked.

''No Zeke, inside that box is a force so evil and so powerful, even our wildest nightmares would have wild nightmares about it. I must now keep vigilante watch over this box, to make sure no one can open it and witness the horrors...''

''Eh, Buster...'' Lindsey interrupted ''Zeke's trying to open the box!''

''AH! NO ZEKE!'' He fired a chain that wrapped around the box, and he pulled it out of Zeke's hand and back into his own ''We must not open this box at any costs, or we would surely be doomed. And it's Christmas, I don't want Pinhead to come out and...'' And then Buster stopped mid-sentence, then it was like a light bulb appeared over his head and switched on brightly.

''Buster, we can't see!'' Lindsey said as she and the others were blinded by the light bulb over Buster's head.

''Oh sorry...'' He reached the switch and turn the light off ''I think I just had an idea'' With that he rushed over to his DVD collection; searching for whatever he was looking for, leaving the others full of curiosity at what he was trying to do. And then he turned around and showed the others an old VHS he had of 'Muppets Christmas Carol'.

''You want Pinhead to star in Muppets?'' Lindsey asked.

''No''.

''You want Pinhead to marry Miss Piggy?'' Carrie asked.

''No, it doesn't involve the Muppets!''

''You want Michael Caine to play Pinhead?'' Zeke asked.

''N...actually that's an interesting idea. But I was thinking more of Pinhead playing Ebenezer Scrooge!''

''What?'' The others asked with disbelief.

''Yeah, think about it. What a better way to help change someone's bad ways, than Charles Dickens style!''

''I don't know Buster; I mean he has been trying to kill you for ages. And how exactly are you going to do the whole three spirits thing anyway?''

''Oh don't you worry, all you need is a little Christmas spirit...and a Christmas song never hurt!'' Buster disappeared and from out of nowhere, the place lit up with lights and music started playing in the background. Buster than came back; a red Santa hat on his head, and a microphone in his hand.

''_Christmas shaped up to be a wonderful holiday,_

_Not your normal average every day._

_It seems like someone needs to see a good old Christmas tree,_

_If they could, it'd bring so much happiness to me._

_The World feels like it's in loverly,_

_Some may just want to harm me bodily._

_But this Christmas feels like the very best Christmas to me!_

_There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow,_

_Hey who's that under the mistletoe?_

_People seem a little more brotherly,_

_Giving special something's to you from me._

_Even all the trash on Christmas it smells so sweetly._

_This Christmas feels like the very best Christmas to me!_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da._

_Some people go about all busy,_

_It's a shame that Christmas can't come immediately,_

_But doing all the hard work brings cheers to me._

_Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree,_

_Today things are as good as they seem to be,_

_A star on top will complete all the scenery._

_This Christmas feels like the very best Christmas to me,_

_This Christmas feels like the very best Christmas to me,_

_This Christmas feels like the very best Christmas to me!''_

...

...

...

''That was the worst song I've ever heard'' Simon called out from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the box to suddenly change shape, going from cube into the shape of a star and the little circle on top opened up, revealing a bright light inside it, and playing a weird tune. The whole room started to shake. Lights began to flicker and many pictures cracked and fell from the walls. In a brilliant blue light that emerged from the wall, the leader of the Cenobites stood…Pinhead.<p>

''The box, you opened it, I...hello? Anybody here?'' He asked as he looked around the room, no one was here. Well this was a first, Pinhead just stood in the centre of the room, not sure of what to do now. But the decorations the room amazed him, and made him grow curious. He's seen decorations like this before, a long time ago. But what do they mean? He then hears a noise, and turns to see Buster standing behind him dressed as a Sheppard.

''Behold, for I am the Ghost of Christmas...'' Chains then sprung out and struck Buster around his arms and legs ''Ow, hey I wasn't finished!''

''How foolish of you boy, to release me within your own home. And don't think that the disguise you wear would fool me!''

''I'm a Sheppard, it's common to wear this on Christmas!''

''Christmas? If I am not of God, what makes you think I would care about Christ?''

''Oh come on Pinhead, you surely must know about Christmas?''

Pinhead looked around again; taking in the sights of what was around him, everything aglow and so merry. And yet, although images like these would be quite distasteful to him, something about them brought about hidden memories ''I remember...sort of''.

As Pinhead looked around; Buster summoned a knife and cut himself down from all the chains that still clung to him ''Well that's why I'm here. As the Ghost of Christmas Past, I'm here to show you how you always use to celebrate Christmas and why you're so doubtful about remembering it''.

''No it's because changing into a Cenobite erases your memories''.

''No, something traumatic must have happened if you don't want to remember''.

''No, I really can't remember. That's what happens when you turn into a Cenobite!''

''Ha, then how come that didn't happen to me?'' Buster asked.

''Maybe that's because the author was too imbecilic to remember that whole plot point!''

(Rurrlock: Hey, I found the delete button. Maybe I can use it on characters I don't want in my story anymore!)

Pinhead sighed in frustration, it looked as if he was going to have to go along with whatever Buster had planned for him ''Fine, are you here to tell me about this Christmas, and how I use to be a part of it''.

''Not only that, but I promise it will make you think twice about your life and change you ways. And to start us off...'' Buster took in a deep breath ready to start his best Christmas song again.

Pinhead then spoke up ''You're not going to break out in a musical number are you?''

''Okay then I'll just skip it. Now, we are about to send you...Back to the Future...no, wait I mean back to the past!'' Just then the room began to shake even more; Pinhead tried to keep himself steady as items from all the shelves around started falling on top of him, some getting stuck in the pins on his head. Soon, the room faded away and transformed into a different surrounding, one of a black and white park.

''Why is everything black and white?'' Pinhead asked.

''It's easier for me to know the difference between past and present then''.

''You're the Ghost of Christ Past, you should know the difference!''

''Anyway, does that boy over there look familiar?'' Buster pointed towards a little boy, who was playing with some sticks and stones with his father sitting next to him reading his newspaper.

The little boy looks up to his dad ''Hey father, am I going to get good presents from Santa this year?''

''Of course not you silly little boy...'' The father spoke in a casual tone never looking away from his newspaper ''It's a well known fact that Santa Claus isn't real, and neither are cartoons or the Easter Bunny. In fact, I'm not even your real father'' Once he finished, he carried on reading leaving his little boy to cry.

''Wow, no wonder I don't want to remember my past'' Pinhead said staring shocked at the little boy.

''Yeah, that is a bit harsh...OH! Wait hold on a second, that's not you. That's you over there!'' Buster pointed to another little boy on the swings, slowly swinging back and forth. He was wearing little army cadet uniform, including the hat. Pinhead walked forward until he was within touching distance, his eyes wide and his breath still.

''Good Leviathan, that's me!'' He said watching the lonely little Elliot swing ''Hello?'' But the boy didn't look up.

''He can't hear you Pinhead, this is the past, we can't be seen or heard. Look, I could punch this little girl right here and nothing would happen''.

BAM! Buster's fist connected with the little girl's face sending her flying across the park screaming 'mommy!'

''Okay, moving on!'' Buster quickly said as the scenery faded and then took on another shape. From the looks of it, it looked like they were inside some kind of pub. Christmas decorations were up, and men were all around drinking to their heart's desire. One man at the bar however, wasn't enjoying himself as much; he just had a small drink in his hand, and watched as his friends partied.

''You always seemed to be alone!'' Buster said to Pinhead.

''I couldn't help myself. Seeing these barbarians act up over a simple day, I could never understand it. I always just thought better to ignore it rather than hate it''.

''Maybe we can move closer; they can't hear or see us, look...'' Buster turned around until he was facing a large seven foot bodybuilder ''I could punch this guy right here and...''

''Let's move!'' Pinhead quickly grabbed him and moved him further away from the huge man towards Elliot. The two of them sat down and watched as Elliot just sat and took little sips from his drink.

''Every Christ day was the same...'' Pinhead spoke ''Nothing changed''.

''One thing did'' Buster said. Pinhead looked at him confused, but then as Elliot put down his drink and walked away, he started to remember what happened afterwards. With all the chaos of partying going on, Elliot couldn't control himself as he stumbled onto someone.

''Oh, I apologies'' He stuttered to the person.

''Please, think nothing of it'' A woman, in her early 20's; blonde with a long silk dress. Her face so innocent and her eyes deep sea blue, Elliot was captivated in them ''You are Captain Spencer?'' She asked.

''I am!'' He said politely, as he took her hand and gently kissed on it ''And you might you be fair lady?''

''Ermentrude Williams''.

Buster tried his best not to laugh ''Ermentrude?'' Pinhead looking offended, slapped the Cenobite Warrior across the back of his head.

Elliot spoke again ''So what is a fair lady like yourself doing in this place''.

''Well, I was here with my brother. And he seems to be quite enjoying the party'' She said as she pointed towards a young soldier who was downing a barrel full of alcohol with all his friends around him shouting 'Jug, jug, jug, jug...'

''Despite the disruption it causes, Christmas is a wonderful time. Don't you agree Captain Spencer?''

''Actually...I never really celebrate Christmas. I was just here as a favour to my comrades''.

''Well aren't you a true gentleman'' Ermentrude spoke. And then all of a sudden, the whole scene started playing faster, like pressing the forward button on a remote to a film...that's pretty much what Buster was doing at the moment.

''What are you doing?'' Pinhead yelled.

''Skipping to the important bits, this is boring!'' He pressed the remote and it played on from there; Ermentrude and Elliot looked comfortable around each other, and the odd times they would be caught staring into each other's eyes.

''Would you like me to walk you home?'' Elliot offered.

''I would like that very much Captain Spencer'' She said taking his hand.

''Please, call me Elliot'' He finished as the two lovebirds walked out of the pub.

Pinhead turned to Buster, full of rage ''See, you skipped the whole scene!''

''But from the bits that we read, we could tell that something special was between you two''.

Pinhead remained silent for a bit, Buster had actually tongue twisted him on something. Ermentrude did bring something new to him, a new love for life and a love for Christmas ''She was unlike anyone I had every meet before. She was the second most beautiful person I'd ever laid my eyes on, the first person was me of course''.

''Let's skip to tonight and see how you two love birds got on'' The scenery around started fading into the next scene.

''Erm...I don't know if that's a good idea'' Pinhead said.

''Why not?'' And Buster got his answer when he and Pinhead saw the scene play out in front of them...in a bedroom in the middle of the night.

''OH...ELLIOT! OH YES...OH...YES LIKE THAT. JUST LIKE THAT, YES, YES, YES, I'M GONNA C...'' Buster quickly hit the pause button.

''Right...gotta keep the K+ rating. Let's try next Christmas'' The scene started changing again, but not much, it was still night and the same bedroom with a few decorations added up.

''THAT'S IT ELLIOT. TAKE ME, YES, OH THAT'S SO GOOD...'' Buster hit the pause button again and looked at Pinhead.

''What?''

''You two were like rabbits!''

''Oh come on, like you haven't tried!''

''I haven't, I'm only 16''.

''What exactly are you trying to find anyway?'' Pinhead asked wanting to get off the subject that was literally playing out right in front of them.

''The most important Christmas of your past...and I think I've got the right date'' The scenery changed, and this time it wasn't a bedroom. Quite the opposite, Buster and Pinhead soon found themselves on some kind of street. The weather was extremely hot; there were small houses and shops around, and chickens running about on the street. Whatever this place was, there weren't in Kansas anymore...nor were they ever.

''I know this place!'' Pinhead said taking in the sights around him. Everything from the smell, taste, feel, sound it was all familiar to him.

''Yeah, you're heart for...he, he Ermentrude he, he...was so strong, you decided to get her the best Christmas present ever!'' Buster pointed towards a little shop; inside it was Elliot sitting opposite some kind of sales person who was handing him the puzzle box ''Should have gone to specsavers'' Buster said.

''Now I remember, it was Christmas that I opened the box. I wanted to check to see if it was deficient, I wanted it to be perfect for her and it turned me into this...''

''But you wanted to give her something special, something from your heart, you wanted...''

''That box turned me into a monster, why are you showing me these? If anything, these flashbacks are making me hate Christmas!''

''This is my first Christmas Past Ghosting, I need a little practice'' From every corner of the street, chains erupted and wrapped around Buster, Pinhead forced the chains to tighten around the little boy. Crushing every part of him.

''This shows exactly why I should never celebrate Christmas!'' Pinhead said as he readied his special knife.

''It may seem like that, but you're not looking at the positives''.

''What are the positives to this?''

...

...

...

''Hey look, Kirsty Cotton skydiving in a bikini!'' Buster pointed behind Pinhead.

''What? Where?'' Pinhead turned around, but instead of hoping to see what Buster said he saw, he was instead looking at Buster's living room. He turned around to find Buster gone, and he was actually back in Buster's living room, almost as if everything that he just saw didn't happen. A lot was going through Pinhead's mind right now, all the memories of his times with Ermentrude (although very few were different from the ones that will scar Buster for life); he actually never thought about what happened to her after he 'disappeared'.

And as he thought, he wondered if it really was the fault of Christmas? Christmas didn't stop him from actually visiting her, or at least sending her a postcard from the Labyrinth. Just then, Pinhead could hear the faint tune of the song Jingle Bells. Pinhead turned around and saw Zeke sitting on an armchair, wearing a Santa Claus suit and munching down on hotdogs.

''What are you doing?'' Pinhead asked.

''Why I'm the...err...'' Zeke then looked at the writing he wrote on his hand, so not to forget his role ''The Ghost of Christmas Present''.

''Another ghost? I could barely get past the first one''.

''Oh but I'm not like the first one I'm the...err...'' He looked at his writing again ''The Ghost of Christmas Present''.

''You already said that''.

''How do you know?'' Zeke asked sounding offended.

''Because you just said it!''

''Really, well I can't really remember. But that's expected, being the Ghost of Christmas Present I can only remember what's happening now, because I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, and being the Ghost of Christmas Present I can only remember what's happening now, because I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, being the Ghost of Christmas Present I can only remember what's happening now, because I'm the...''

''You're saying the same thing over and over!''

''How do you know?''

...

...

...

...

''What exactly are you here to show me?'' Pinhead asked.

''Pinhead, you treat the 24 hours of Christmas just like you treat the other 8,736 hours of the year. Christmas is a special time, filled with love and cheer''.

''But there is no purpose for it; what is so special about it? Other than the fact it was Jesus Christ's birthday''.

''Wait? Jesus was born on Christmas?''

''YOU'RE A CHRISTMAS GHOST, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!'' Pinhead yelled.

''Because, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present I can only remember what's happening now, because I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present...''

''Please don't start again''.

''Start what again?''

''LOOK ARE YOU HERE TO SHOW ME SOMETHING OR NOT!'' Pinhead shouted.

''Of course I am, what did you think I was useless or something?''

Pinhead didn't bother to answer that question. Zeke rose from his chair, he reached around and patted Pinhead on his shoulder and they walked towards the door. But when they opened it and stood outside, Pinhead realised they were still inside, except in someone else's house. Pinhead looked around, from the state of this place; the owners were not very rich; in fact their Christmas turkey looked more like a chick...still inside the egg.

A woman stood by the cooker, putting the finishing touches to the Christmas dinner, and as she turned around we could get a proper look at her face...Lindsey ''Sister Carrie, dinner time!''

And coming down the stairs was Carrie in a nun's costume, she looked paler and more fragile than before and she was limping down with a walking stick. He left leg didn't look in good shape at all, she could barely stand on it at all as she made her way down and sat at the table ''Bless you for this kind meal Lindsey!'' She coughed a little.

''Don't worry...there's...plenty to share'' She said as she placed down the dinner for her friend. Pinhead watched he was a little teary eyed at this; how could a meal like that satisfy her, it could barely satisfy a rat. He turned to Zeke to ask him questions, but was a little surprised when he found Zeke asleep on his feet.

''Hey, wake up!''

''Huh? What did I miss?'' Zeke groaned as he opened his eyes.

''What is this? Where are the parents to look after that poor girl?''

''Oh, Lindsey fired them!''

...

...

...

''She fired her parents?''

''Yeah, something about a wage rise, I don't really know that was in the past''.

''But then it is her fault for putting this girl in such a poorly way!''

''No, I'm sorry to say this Pinhead. But it is you to blame for this''.

''No it really is her fault, what do I have to do with this?'' Pinhead asked.

But Zeke didn't answer his question, instead he said ''And this is true Christmas spirit. Offering her heart out, and acting not on her own selfish gain, but to the gain of with the very little this girl has, she is still helping the nun in her time of need''.

''But she should because it's her fault!''

''How do you know?'' Zeke asked sounded offended.

''Because you haven't told me what I have to do with this!''

''Hey, I'm only the Ghost of Christmas Present, I can only remember what's happening now, because...''

Pinhead grabbed him violently and held his knife to Zeke's face ''Say that one more time, and I will cut off your nose!''

''You're not allowed to do that, because I'm the...err...'' Zeke looked at the writing on his hand ''The Ghost of Christmas...''

''That's it, say bye-bye nose!'' Pinhead taunted as he drove his knife forward, but instead of hitting Zeke, he gets his knife stuck in a wall. As he tried to pull his knife out of the wall, he looked around to find himself standing in a pitch black room. After one final pull, he finally got his knife free; and as he turned he saw a tall figure standing there, wearing a large dark cloak.

Pinhead was actually intimidated by this ''And what are you supposed to be?''

The dark figure removed the hood over his head, revealing his face as he looked at himself with disbelief but above all...annoyance ''BUSTER! I'M NOT IN THIS STORY!'' Simon shouted.

Buster appeared beside Simon, still in his Sheppard costume ''Come on Simon, you're the Ghost of Christmas Future, you're the last and most important ghost in the story!''

''No, I'm not doing this. And nothing you can say will make me think otherwise!''

''What about if I mentioned fan girls and fan service?''

''What's that?'' Simon asked now interested.

''Yeah, this is the perfect opportunity for your girl fans to see you in leather!''

''Well, now that you mention it, this cape does send off a lustful image of the night''.

''Really? What kind of image?'' Buster asked.

''What? You started this conversation! Anyway, fine I'll do it. But don't expect me to do next year's one!''

''Thanks Simon!'' And with that, Buster disappeared; leaving Pinhead in the presence of Simon/Ghost of Christmas Future.

''So, I am the Ghost of Christ...''

''Christmas Future, I know the boy just said'' Pinhead cut in.

''Oh...well, I'm here to show you...''

''My future, it is in the name''.

''You know what, how about I just show you the future. Turn around'' Simon said not really caring how good of a job he was doing with this. Pinhead did as he was instructed, and was hit was shock and utter confusion at what he was now looking at. Even the Prince of Pain couldn't believe what he was seeing.

''What the hell is this?'' He asked believing Hell to be the right word to describe what he was seeing...on a little TV 'Hellraiser: Hellworld' was playing.

''That is your future!'' Simon said.

''No, no this is all wrong...'' Pinhead gasped watching what was happening ''They've turned my world into a virtual game? Drugs that make you see me and my comrades? Lance Henriksen playing an unnamed villain? And me killing someone without any explanation or sending their soul to Hell? This is not my world at all, this can't be my future! NO!'' He screamed as he continued watching the horror playing in front of him, and the clips just seemed to be getting worse by the second, this was too much for him ''Please, what do I have to do? How can I stop this from happening?''

''Change for the better or something, I don't know'' Simon mumbled.

''Yes, I promise. I'll change! I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the images on this TV!'' And as Pinhead continued, he felt as if he really was changing, like a new life was thrust upon him. A new way of looking at Christmas.

* * *

><p>Angelique walked down the hallow hallways of the Labyrinth; her destination beyond the second door to the right, her target was a Cenobite that she's had her eyes on for quite some time. He swayed her body, getting it ready for the motion she plans to play out for her dear XipeTotec. She had a feeling today was the day, she took a deep breath, but wasn't nervous, she was actually brimming with confidence. She opened the door, walked in, and her jaw dropped to the ground at the sight before her.<p>

Xipe's room was littered with Christmas decorations; a Christmas tree here and there with stacks on presents underneath each of them. Holly and stocking all chained up and again stacked with presents in them; but the sight that Angelique was finding most difficult to believe was XipeTotec himself...dressed as Santa Claus singing 'Deck the Halls'.

He finally noticed Angelique ''Ah, Princess. Merry Christmas!''

''Mer...Mer...Mer...Xipe what is this?''

Pinhead looked at her like she was mad ''This? Why it's Christmas Day!'' Pinhead shouted ''I haven't missed it. The Spirits have done it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course they can. Of course they can''.

''Of...course they...who? Xipe are you alright?'' Angelique asked.

''I've never felt better Princess, I feel as light as a cloud and as merry as...as...well merry as Merry Christmas!'' He yelled and then did a great Santa 'Ho, ho, ho!'

''It's not worth it!'' Angelique said to herself as she quickly rushed out of the room, but stopped dead in her tracks and turned ''Xipe have you put the mistletoe up yet?''

''Not yet!''

''Never mind then!'' She said and ran as fast as she could, needed to wash out her eyes because she might never forget the sight that just played out in front of her. Pinhead just continued with his decorating and singing 'Jingle Bells'.

* * *

><p>''That was so much fun!'' Buster yelled as the group sat in the living room feasting on marshmallows by the fire.<p>

''Yeah, I think I should get an Oscar nomination for my performance!'' Lindsey said with him.

''I gotta admit, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be!'' Simon said earning looks off everyone ''What? I can have a heart to!''

''No it's not that, it's just why are you still wearing you're ghost costume?'' Buster asked.

''Fan service!'' Was Simon's only reply, stretching his arms and trying to get comfy in his costume.

''And we really showed the Christmas spirit'' Carrie pointed out, and then tried not to laugh as she carried on ''But there's still one more Christmas tradition this fanfic let out''.

''Really? What's that?'' Lindsey asked. Carrie pointed above her and Buster's head, and Lindsey realised the two of them were sitting underneath a mistletoe. She tried her best not to blush, but she couldn't help herself. Her and Buster looked at eachother, and then they both felt numb, and forgot the reason why they were embarrassed in the first place. And just then, their heads were actually moving closer towards eachother; they closed their eyes as their lips were literally centimetres apart...

Zeke jumped up in-between them knocking them both back ''Hey, I got something else we could do!'' He shouted excitedly.

* * *

><p>The door opened, shining a bit of light in the dark room. A tall figure walked in, shutting the door behind him, finally having the chance to relax, it hasn't been that long ago since he was 'working'. But it was nice that he had a long holiday to unwind before he had to worry himself with longer hours. He switched on the light, and Michael Myers was shocked as he looked around to see what had happened to his house.<p>

All of his Halloween pumpkins were wearing Christmas hats; his trick or treat bags were filled with presents. And all of his kitchen knives were used as ornaments for a Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room. Standing next to said Christmas tree, was Buster wearing his Sheppard costume.

''Behold, for I am the Ghost of Christmas...'' Michael stabbed him with his knife in the stomach ''Ow...why doesn't anybody give me the chance to finished?'' He asked to the others who were standing next to him, again in their Christmas Carol costumes.

''Maybe that's because no one likes it when some kid breaks into someone's house!'' Simon spat at Buster.

''I thought I was going to be the nun this time!'' Lindsey said to Carrie.

''I'm much better to portray a nun'' Carrie replied.

''What are we doing here?'' Zeke asked.

''This was your idea!'' The others said to him.

''How do you know?''

**The End**

* * *

><p>Buster: Don't you agree that was great Rurrlock?<p>

Rurrlock: I agree with Simon, that was the worse song I've ever heard.

Buster: You wrote it!

Rurrlock: You didn't sing it right!

Buster: This is a fanfic, how can you tell if I sung it right or not?

Rurrlock: Anyway it doesn't matter, now I have one more sucker that has increased my hit count. Soon I shall have more than anyone else on this website, and...

Buster: Oh that's what's wrong.

Rurrlock: What?

Buster: You're not switched to Christmas mood setting (Buster then flicks a switch on the back of Rurrlock's head; on the top it said Christmas mood, Buster flicked the dial from off to on. And Rurrlock was beaming with joy)

Rurrlock: IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Buster & Rurrlock: Christmas, Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer!

Rurrlock: Well everyone, hoped that you liked the story, and that you have a Merry Christmas.

Buster: And next year we'll be back for another Christmas Special. I can't wait!

Rurrlock: We don't have to wait to long Buster.

Buster: Why's that.

Rurrlock: Because I'll be writing a Valentine's day and Halloween special as well next year!

Buster: I love you.

Rurrlock: I told you to stop saying that in public.

* * *

><p><em>And so, Pinhead has learned to true spirit of Christmas. Not in the way we would normally, but he still learned that Christmas isn't about what you find under a tree, Christmas is about what you find in your heart. And so, we leave you, Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year.<em>


	2. Love Doves

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

><p><strong>VALENTINE'S DAY!<strong>

Buster: Hey everybody, and Happy Valentine's Day.

Rurrlock: And we are proud to present you with the Cenobite Warrior Valentine's Day special. For all of you expecting a simple love story were everything is at peace and love is all that there is...look somewhere else, because this is one crazy and whacky fic that puts the Va? in Valentine's Day.

Buster: Va?

Rurrlock: Yeah, you know Va? When you're surprised sometimes you say Va? Like that kind of Va?

Buster: Um none of this chaotic stuff happens to me right?

Rurrlock: Of course not, what kind of author would I be? (Rurrlock has fingers crossed behind his back) Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Doves<strong>

The whole school was in valentine's mood; well, in every other day of the year, kids in horror films are all loved up, imagine them on valentines? Anyway; that's what it was today, Valentine's day, a special time of the year for two people to fall in love and share it with the rest of the world, and boy was Simon just trying to do that with just about any sexy girl he could see...

''So Simon, how does this scam work?'' Simon's little brother Buster, the Cenobite Warrior, asked.

''It's not a scam, it's for charity'' Simon bitterly replied as he put the finishing touches to his newly built desk. A money jar placed on the side of it, and the banner on the top, _'Kiss the hunk for 50 cent...or pence, are we in England or America?'_

Simon finally finished up and stood behind the desk ''Now all I have to do, is wait, and the girls will be lining up''.

''Okay, but whose the hunk?''

''ME YOU IDIOT!'' Simon shouted in his face.

''Oh, this is like the charity event you did last Valentine. Remember, when you tried to get that girl to suck your lollipop?''

''What?'' Simon yelled shocked by what Buster just said in a K+ rated story.

''Remember, those strawberry rocket lollies you sold?'' Buster said holding up a strawberry rocket lolly ''What did you think I said?''

''Oh nothing...nothing that's going to happen to you anyway'' He muttered under his breath and chuckled.

''Well good luck, see ya!'' Buster shouted innocently and walked down the corridor. He did enjoy valentines, heck he enjoyed every holiday there was, but valentine's was special. Even for people who were single, they could still enjoy it with friends, and find the day peaceful and where there is nothing in the world but love...although living in a world of slasher villains; many find it hard to agree with Buster. He reaches locker, he forgot the combination number ages ago, but thanks to Cenobite powers, he was able to pull it open. And he got quite a surprise when he saw what was hiding in his locker...

''Zeke, why are you hiding in my locker?''

Buster's slow witted best friend was trembling and looking around as if the cops were on his trail ''It's Valentine's Day, remember!'' He said before closing the locker hard. But thanks to Buster's strength he was able to open it and pull his friend out.

''Why would you want to hide on Valentine's Day?'' Buster asked.

''It's all around us; yucky kissing and lipstick and...The worst nightmare of all...perfume!''

''Oh come on Zeke it's not all bad!''

''Anyway, I'm not really that involved...I'm a sexist'' Zeke said just as a girl walked by. Offended, she hits Zeke across the head with her handbag before walking off, leaving the boy whimpering and rubbing his sore head.

''Zeke, you're Asexual, not a sexist!''

''What about you?'' Zeke asked.

''For the last time, no. Remember, the whole me and Lindsey subplot since the beginning of the fic?''

''Oh yeah! Hey, are you getting Lindsey a Valentine's Day present?''

''Only the greatest Valentine's present in the history of valentine's presents!''

''Well where is it?'' Zeke looked around Buster, curious what his friend had.

''It's not here, Carrie's bringing it to school later''.

''Carrie's bringing what to school later?'' Another voice spoke behind. Buster and Zeke turned to see none other than Lindsey standing behind.

''Oh hi Lindsey, nothing, just a little project'' Buster answered.

Zeke like always was slow to react ''But I thought you said Carrie was bringing Lindsey's...''

Buster immediately covered Zeke's mouth with his hand ''PROJECT! Oh yeah, Carrie also did your project too!''

''Project for what? I don't have to do a project for anything?'' Lindsey said confused. She knew straight away that Buster was up to something, she was literally begging it had something to do with today. She then noticed something else ''Buster, Zeke can't breathe!''

''Huh?'' Buster replied and then realised he was still covering the chocking Zeke's mouth ''Oh my bad!'' He quickly let go and Zeke collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Lurking in the dark depths of the Leviathan was a plot, a very evil plot, one that could change everything forever for the very worst. And who was it that was devising this evil plot? Why none other than the ex-demon Princess herself, Angelique. In her room; littered with powerful magic books, and the pieces that she would need for her devilish plan. At her table, lay a large bronze cauldron, she waved her hands, and placed all different ingredients into the cauldron.<p>

She enchanted the magic works ''Abracadabra, hocus-pocus, open sesame, this-a potion-a will-a make-a anyone-a fall-a in-a love-a with-a me-a...and...Finish'' She threw a little bit of dust, causing a smoke puff to emerge from the cauldron. As you could tell from her difficult incantation, this was a love potion. She knew of the petty day it was in the outside world, the disgusting Valentine's Day. She didn't see the point of it, everyone pretending to love eachother, when they should be pretending to love her. But this potion will change all that, but as well as bringing the world under her power, it would bring Dark Prince of Pain, XipeTotec to her, under her will.

''Angelique? What are you up too?'' The Female Cenobite spoke as she entered Angelique's room, curious at what was going on.

''Oh, just a little experiment...'' She cooed as she poured some of the potion into a perfume spray bottle. Maybe this could work to her advantage, she needs to test the potion anyway ''Tell meNikoletta, you've always had a thing for Chatterer, haven't you?''

The Female Cenobite, Nikoletta stuttered and the blush on her white cheeks was very noticeable ''Well...err...I don't...I mean he might...''

''Oh come on, I've seen you look at him. You two surely have a thing going on?''

''Well...so what if I fantasise about him, a girl's gotta have her crushes''.

''Tell me about it'' Angelique mumbled under her breath, and then turned to Nikoletta holding the bottle in her hand ''Well see this? A magic love potion, spray this on someone, they will fall head over heels for the first person they lay eyes on!''

''You've been dabbling with magic, Lord Leviathan will not be pleased...''

''How would you like to be pleased by Chatterer?''

''Okay fire away'' Nikoletta responded ready for the potion.

''Good...BUTTERBALL!''

''What?''

''You called?'' The large Butterball poked his head into the room, and just as he did, the demon princess sprayed twice at Nikoletta and Butterball. It was too late for them to look away, and in an instant was on eachother like rabbits, moaning and groaning with such passion the author can't write about it in without worrying little kids.

''This stuff works well'' Angelique grinned. This was finally it; she was never going to get a better opportunity than this for Pinhead to be hers. Just one spray away from doing something that has never happened in fanfiction history...getting Pinhead to love her as well as lust her. And then she could feel it within the walls of the Labyrinth, the box was being opened, it's as if it was being set up for her...nothing can stop her now...

* * *

><p>''So Simon, how did the charity go?'' Buster asked. And got his answer when he saw Simon walk over with the money jar over his head ''Not so good then?'' Simon tried to shout at his little brother, but with the glass around him, Buster and the others couldn't hear a word he was saying.<p>

''Charities just don't get any respect anymore'' Buster said.

Lindsey followed up ''Tell me about. But at least he didn't do what some creep did earlier; he tried to get girls to pay him as well as kiss him. What a sick thing to do on Valentine's, if I ever find that creep I'll give him what for''.

...

...

...

...

''What?''

''Nothing'' Buster and Zeke answered at the same time.

''BEHOLD, FOR A MAGIC TRICK OF WHICH THE WORLD HAS NOT SEEN BEFORE!'' Some boy shouted out as a bunch of kids started gathering around him, waiting for his so called great magic trick. The boy was dressed up as a magician, with the coat, the wand the hat, and even the rabbit. But something that caught everyone's attention was what was in the boy's hand...a golden cube with weird black markings around it ''AND NOW...BE AMAZED!'' The boy then looked like he was trying to open it, but to no avail.

All the kids around started getting bored and walked away; the boy tried to call them out to stop, he was almost there, but it didn't look like the box was going to open anytime soon. Seeing that funny box in his hand, Buster got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach ''I've seen that box before!''

''Look how shiny it is!'' Lindsey drooled, and her pupils took the shape of a dollar and pound sign, again unsure of whether this was set in America or England.

''I know I've seen that box before, I just can't remember where!'' Buster starched his head hoping to remember the origins of this box. After a couple of fumbled attempts, the box in the boy's hand finally started to move, taking different shapes and playing a funny tune.

''It's a music box?'' Lindsey guessed.

''It's a football?'' Zeke followed.

''Mhhmhmm'' Simon tried to get out from the jar.

''AHHHHH! I REMEMBER WHAT THAT BOX DOES! WAIT!'' Buster dashes as fast as his legs could carry him towards the wannabe magician and the box, but he was too late. In a blinding flash of blue light; Buster is sent soaring back right into Simon, and they both crash into the wall, with the jar around Simon's head breaking apart.

''Why does this always happen?'' Simon sighed as he lay under his little brother.

''Hey, I got the jar off your head!''

From out of the dust; half a dozen chains come shooting out and trap Buster up against the wall, and soon figures walked out of the dust, very familiar leather and hook wearing figures. The front man, was none other than the Pin-headed Pinhead ''Ah, so we meet again boy!''

''Hey Pinhead, how's it going?'' Buster shouts as if he was meeting an old friend.

''There is no more escaping us now boy. We have you right where we...'' Pinhead was cut off when he heard some kind of moaning going on behind him. He turned and was quite surprised with what he saw, Nikoletta and Butterball making out; everyone in the room was quite repulsed by this. All but Angelique, who did her best to hide her giggles.

''STOP THIS ABSURDITY RIGHT NOW! BUTTERBALL, NIKOLETTA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!'' Pinhead barked at the top of his voice, shaking the whole room. But nothing was stopping the two loves struck demons. Even Angelique was surprised by this; the potion works better than she ever dreamed.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to take the chains off of Buster, who couldn't help but smile at what was going on in front of him ''Oh, isn't it lovely to see them get along so well on Valentine's?''

''BUSTER! CHAINS!'' The others shouted.

''Oh yeah'' Remembering the job that needed to be done; he started spinning around at an incredible speed, so fast that he started cutting through the wall behind him. CRASH! And then burst back out of it ready for some action. He charged at the distracted cenobites, well all but one was distracted. Chatterer pulled out a large chain from behind his back, with a sharp axe on the end of it. He throws it towards the boy, and it wraps around him stopping him in mid air, and with its huge weight, Buster goes crashing to the ground.

''Excellent work!'' Pinhead said unaware of Angelique right behind him about to use the potion. But he moves forwards towards Buster just before she can spray it; she lets out a loud huff of annoyance, it would look to suspicious if she followed him now.

Pinhead was now standing over the tangled Buster; and with a flick of his hand, hundreds of chains come out of nowhere and try to get a direct hit at Buster. He started crawling and slithering out of the way like a caterpillar dodging a pigeon, no matter how many chains was aimed at him, by some miracle he was dodging them all with great agility and flexibility. But all he could do now was dodge, not much else until he could unwrap himself.

With Pinhead distracted, this was now Angelique's chance; she slowly sneaks up behind Pinhead, potion in her hand ready. Eventually, Buster was moving and dodging so much, he actually managed to untangle himself from Chatterer's chain. He flips out of it, grabs it, and uses the axe on the end to cut at all of Pinhead's chains at him; leaving the Dark Prince fuming with anger and frustration ''HOW? How can you have this much control of your power so soon?''

Buster didn't really hear Pinhead's rant, he was too busy playing with the axe-chain like a skipping rope or lasso ''Hey look, I'm a cowboy!''

''BUSTER, HIT HIM!'' The others shouted.

''Huh? Oh yeah!'' Buster was now serious, keeping the axe-chain as a lasso; he throws it right towards Pinhead. Who easily steps aside as the lasso passes him, but the same couldn't be said for Angelique; who was right behind Pinhead, and now had the lasso wrapped around her hands. Buster pulls back on it, sending the demon princess flying over his head and into the wall next to his friends. She takes a moment to get her bearings straight and find the potion ''Is getting Xipe really worth all this?'' She muttered.

Buster uses it as a lasso again, and this time looks as if he had Pinhead in his reach. But just before the lasso hits it's mark; blue lights surge through the engravings on Pinhead's head, as if the pins were absorbing energy like a satellite dish. And then the energy goes right to his eyes, and from them, two blasts of electrical energy hit the axe-chain-lasso, and the shock goes right through it all the way to Buster. ZIZIZIZIZIZI! Leaving the Cenobite Warrior burnt to the crisp and his lasso turn to ash.

Chatterer grunted through his teeth (how else can he talk?) at Pinhead. The lead cenobite turned to him ''I know that was your favourite, but it's a necessary sacrifice, I shall defeat this boy in no time...'' He was cut off from his speech and the two other cenobite's make out session went above the K+ rating ''And please find a way to stop them, I'll have nightmares about this!'' He told Chatterer.

Buster shook off the ash around him; and had a new idea; he fires two chains into the ground hoping that Pinhead won't see where this attack would be coming. CRASH! One chain emerges under Pinhead, but he just moves back and grabs hold of it CRASH! The other leads to the same result, holding both chains, he pulls back violently and before Buster can react he's pull into the ground, through it and out of it in front of Pinhead...with a little gopher on top of his head.

''I must say that I am quite pleased to see one learn of our ways and might so quickly, but this foolish act of trying to stop us is in vain, just give up!'' But Pinhead's cliché villain speech was falling on deaf ears. Buster spins around and tries to kick Pinhead in the back, but his leg phase's right through him, and the speed and power Buster put in that kick caused him to spin around uncontrollably into the wall next to his friends.

The others crowded around trying to snap him out of his daze, but he was so dizzy you could actually see the stars around his head. Zeke moved in front of his friend ''Buster, Buster, how many fingers am I holding up?'' Zeke just held his fist, no fingers. Buster couldn't even respond his tongue was dizzy ''That's right, zero! You're good at this game!'' Zeke said.

''It's official, you're an idiot'' Simon replied.

''No more games!'' Pinhead said as he stood next to the group, looks like there's no hope for the gang now as the towering British demon priest stood before them ''Now the time has come!''

''Time for what?'' Lindsey asked.

''You know what!''

''No we don't!''

''Don't you dare insult me, you know why I am here!''

''No we don't! Normally you're after people who open the puzzle box, but the main fic has this whole mystery plot were we don't know where it is. And then one moment you want Buster to join you, then you hire different slasher villains to kill him, you aren't clear on your motivations at all. This whole thing is like a stupid fanfiction parody!''

...

...

...

''Oh yeah!''

Angelique, recovered from her crash and tumble, moves behind Pinhead, an arm going around his shoulder ''Oh Xipe, truly you are powerful'' She said seductively.

''Oh please, must you indulge in this now?''

''But this time is different, just look into my eyes, and see why!''

''Very well, but if this is some trick...'' Just like a big sucker, Pinhead turns and gets the potion sprayed right in his face. He immediately shuts his stinging eyes, and yelps in surprises. Angelique knew this was it, all she had to do was wait a few seconds for the potion to sink in and Pinhead to look at her; she decides to best way to enjoy her last moments of single life was to insult the still down Buster.

''Ha, look at you weak humans. This is what happens when you cross with me; there will be nothing but suffering and gloom through your miserable existence. The boy didn't stand a chance!''

This got on Lindsey's nerve a bit ''Hey, no one talks about my future hubby like that!'' In rage, she charges at Angelique, tackling her out of the way. By accidental reflexes, Angelique sprays the potion in Lindsey's face, and it could be her last, as her being tackled knocks the potion out of her hand and smashes on the floor.

The echo of the crash rang in Buster's head loud enough for him to gain his conscious back...somehow. He rubs his head ''Ow, Simon I think I got a boo-boo!'' He whimpers, amazing that even when he's part cenobite, he reacts like a baby to boo-boos...I mean injuries.

Simon didn't look concerned at all ''That's great, but now can you save my skin and fight...'' He turned to check on whether Pinhead was ready to attack, but his eyes went bloodshot and his mouth dropped to the ground when he saw what was happening ''HOLY...MOLEY!''

Buster finally looked up, ready for a fight, but was in shock with what he was seeing ''How long was I knocked out?''

Pinhead...

Pinhead and Lindsey...

Pinhead and Lindsey kissing! On the lips!

Angelique saw this anomaly happening and cursed everything she knew existed; her desired one, had fallen for the wrong girl, and what's worse...she spent so long on this potion, and was so confident that it would work and not wanting her and Pinhead to be separated, she didn't even know if there was an antidote ''X...Xipe?''

Pinhead turned to her ''Can you give us a moment Princess, we're a bit busy''.

''Lin...Lindsey?'' Buster stuttered.

''He said we're busy'' Lindsey replied to her friend.

''Dear, I think it matters not whether the others are bewildered by this...rather new chain of events, but as long as we love eachother, right?''

''Oh, of course Pinny!'' She replied before they went back to kissing leaving the others stuck to the spot, especially Buster.

''Lindsey...what's...Linds? Huh? What happened?''

Angelique slammed her fists to the ground ''No, no, no, this wasn't how it was meant to be!''

''How what was meant to be?'' Buster asked her.

''Are you really this dense! I used a potion to have Xipe for my own, and your cursed human friend interfered and now...they...they...I can't even say it!''

''Well isn't there an antidote, there has to be an antidote!''

''You don't think I'm going to find one; I hate this unfortunate accident just as much as you do! It may take me a while though, just make sure they don't do anything I was planning with Xipe later!''

''What were you planning?''

...

...

...

''Just keep an eye on them!'' Angelique finished before holding the puzzle box and sending herself back into the Labyrinth, leaving the others in the school looking after two miss matched lovers. The others instantly felt feelings of disgust and nightmarish feelings watching these scenes, while Buster felt something else, something new. Seeing his love interest with his arch enemy brought about a new feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he hasn't felt in any of his fics at all...jealousy.

Zeke's eyes widened in shock at the image in front of him ''Why are Lindsey and Pinhead kissing?''

* * *

><p>Pinhead and Lindsey laid next to each other, each putting grapes into each other's mouths like lovers that have been lovers since Jesus's birthday parties. The others watched from afar; well Zeke was asleep, and Simon had a blindfold on, while Buster watched with his binoculars, doing his best to hide his increasing jealousy.<p>

''Look at them, all nice and slushy together. Goggling at eachother like they really are in love, well they're not, and this shouldn't be happening at all. Pinhead isn't good enough for Lindsey!''

''Wow, someone's jealous'' Simon chuckled; this might not be so bad for him after all. This is one of those rare occasions he can make fun of his little brother without something coming back to hit him.

''I'M NOT JEALOUS!'' Buster screamed and uncontrollably sending chains flying everywhere almost hitting Simon as he moves out of the way, while Zeke sleeps through the whole thing.

''I hate to see what he's like when he is jealous'' Simon muttered under his breath.

Pinhead gulped down the last grape that Lindsey was feeding him; he then takes her hand in his ''Oh my love, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?''

''Only 29,543,859,289,801 times my sweet!'' She replied back.

''Then how about I tell you it again, but this time...in song!''

''WHAT?'' Buster shouted again. And before he knew it; Pinhead was now dressed in his best suit with a microphone in his hand. And in the background played the familiar music of Lion King's 'Can you feel the love tonight', and that's when Pinhead started singing...

''_Can you feel the love tonight,_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_The world for once in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things…''_

The others just listened, slightly shocked by what was happening…not change that; very, very unbelievable shocked ''He's actually quite good!'' Simon praised.

''So! I can sing! Watch!'' Buster said before running off and getting his own microphone, and the music of JLS's 'Everybody in Love' started playing…

''_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
>If you're in love, put your hands up,<em>

_You know you need someone,  
>When the need's so strong,<br>When they're gone you don't know how to go on,  
>So the whole world is stuck in a moment,<br>Standing still until they come back,  
>You accept that they've, got things to do,<br>But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you…''_

Buster was interrupted and squashed under a large canoe that Pinhead and Lindsey were riding, and soon the demon started his song again…

''_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see,_

_The truth about my past, impossible,_

_She'd turn away from me''._

And then Lindsey started singing after him…

''_He's holding back, he's hiding,_

_But what, I can't decide,_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?''_

Buster emerged from the canoe; and once out he uses all of his chains to make a large disco ball, and tries his luck again…

''_Every minutes like an hour,  
>Every hours like a day,<br>Every day lasts forever,  
>But what else am I gonna do,<br>I'd wait forever and a day for you,  
>I wait up, wait up,<br>I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be,  
>missing you so deep,<br>long as I'm where you're going to,  
>I'd wait forever and a day for you,<br>I wait up, wait up for you…''_

Buster then gets swarmed by an army of butterflies, and loses sight of everything. Pinhead and Lindsey stand in the middle, continuing their song together…

''_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far,_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are''._

But Buster wasn't done yet; he made his way out of the swarm, and using his chains he starts swinging around the hall…and of course still singing…

''_And even when we mad, and say we're through,  
>Deep inside you feel the same way I do,<br>Might as well turn around and just end this,  
>Cause it's harder trying to stay mad,<br>I could tell you that you can't stay here,  
>Knowing just as soon as you disappear,<br>That I'll be missing you baby,  
>Soon as you get up and you walk away,<em>

_Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
>Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,<br>Everybody in love, go on put your hands up,  
>If you're in love, put your hands up…''<em>

Buster landed back on the ground; all the chains he was swinging around on were shaped in the form of words 'I love Lindsey'. But it was no use, his song didn't help one bit as Pinhead and Lindsey were still cuddled up together. The boy plops down on the floor, face first in defeat.

''Oh Simon, I failed''.

''I knew you failed once you chose a JLS song!'' His elder brother replied.

''I might as well change my name to Why Bother; I can't fight against a potion. And besides, Lindsey looks happy, maybe this won't be so bad for her, what are they doing now?''

''Huh? Oh, Pinhead's proposing to her''.

''Oh that's nice…PROPOSING?'' Buster looked up and saw Pinhead on one knee with a ring in one hand and holding's Lindsey's hand with his other.

''My dear, would you do me the honor of marrying me?'' Pinhead asked.

Buster was left speechless ''Ma…ma…ma…ma…ma…ma…ma…'' And then his anger began to boil up again; not wanting another repeat, Simon ducks for cover just as Buster quite literally explodes ''THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS A POTION OR NOT, NOTHING'S GOING TO STOP ME FROM BRINGING LINDSEY BACK TO US!'' He marches over to the love doves.

''Lindsey, please listen to me. You don't feel anything for Pinhead, and he doesn't for you either. You're both undera spell, you have to fight it!''.

Lindsey looked at her friend with such sympathy; it looked like she might actually be fighting against the potion, but instead she says ''Oh Buster, you're so stressed; you can't be stressed on Valentine's Day. So that's why Pinhead and I went to the trouble of making more love potions for you and everyone'' And then she held up another bottle of the love potion.

''Ah, Lindsey wait, don't…'' But too late, Lindsey sprays the potion in Buster's face. His first reaction is too close his eyes, but he knows he'll open them eventually.

''Oh great, what do I do?''

And then the puzzle box went all static and took on different shapes, before Angelique emerged with another potion in her hand ''At last, now I have the potion that will separate to two of them, and bring Pinhead back into my waiting arms''.

Buster looked at Angelique ''Yeah, well done!''

Simon shouted ''Buster you idiot, you looked at her!''

…

…

…

''Whoops'' Was all Buster got out before falling head over heels for the demon princess at first sight ''Wow, you're so pretty!''

Angelique backed off ''Oh Leviathan, this can't be happening. Oh well, at least I can't fall in love with him…'' And then Pinhead walked in front of her, sprayed the potion in her face, and she saw the boy right after ''Oh Boy, give me some of that!'' She screamed before tackling Buster to the ground and making out.

Simon watched on repulsed by this act, but then he remembered it was happening to his brother ''Well, I guess if Buster ever was going to get with a girl, she would have to have been at a low standard'' He chuckled to himself.

Then Lindsey and Pinhead approached him ''Oh don't worry Simon, there's some for you'' She held the potion in his face, but Simon wasn't worried at all.

''What are you going to do, make me smell nice? There's no one else around for me'' He smiled in triumph. But that feeling left him when Lindsey signaled him to look to his left; he did so, and saw Chatterer standing there. His face darkened, and he began sweating and panicking at an almighty pace ''No, no, no, please Lindsey I'm begging you, don't do it!''

SPRAY! SPRAY!

(The following moments of Simon/Chatterer were deemed to explicit to be shown in a K+ rated fanfiction by the non-existing group, United Union of Things in Fanfiction that is Quite Wrong to be shown to People…or UUTFQWSP, for short)

With everyone now all fake loved up, Lindsey turns to Pinhead hugging him tightly ''Now, everyone can have a good Valentine's Day''.

''Indeed, but what about that one?'' Pinhead pointed towards Zeke, who was just waking up from his slumber. He looked around at all the love making around him, taking a moment before realizing what was going on; and when he did he was a little bewildered…well not a little but you know what I mean.

''What's going on? I've woken up in some alternate universe!''

''Zeke, we're already in an alternate universe, the holiday specials aren't cannon with the main story'' Pinhead told him.

''I know, because in this universe I'm…'' Zeke then ripped off his clothes to reveal underneath…a neat business suit ''Oops, wrong outfit'' He ripped this off to reveal another suit underneath; this one red, blue and yellow…the Superman costume.

But Lindsey and Pinhead just looked at him in confusion ''Who are you meant to be?''

''Oh, wait'' Zeke then curled the front of his hair a bit, leaving a large curl on his forehead.

''OH MY GOD, IT'S SUPERMAN!''

And then against all forms of physics, Zeke started flying across the room, and found that antidote that Angelique had just made ''This antidote will solve all of our problems'' And then he swallowed the bottle whole.

…

…

…

''Why did you just consume the antidote?'' Pinhead asked.

''Wait for it!'' Zeke replied. And then he started tensing his body, and crouched down on the ground. Veins were popping up against his skin, and his knuckles started cracking, he was up to something. On from the look of horror on Lindsey's face, she knew what it was. Pinhead looked at her as if to ask what this imbecile was doing; she leaned in and whispered in his ear, and that's when his face dropped ''Oh dear Leviathan!''

BOOM! Zeke let it all out in one atomic gas (literally) bomb; the gas went all around the hall, everyone in the room inhaling the fumes. They eyes stinging, and their noses wishing to close up. But within a few seconds, they faces turned from disgust to confusion…

''YUCK!'' Buster shouted and started brushing his teeth like there was no tomorrow ''Yuck, yuck, yuck, mouth of Angelique! Angelique coodies, yuck!''

Elsewhere, Nikoletta pushed Butterball off of her; he didn't really seem to stop even though he inhaled the antidote. Simon walked over to the others, his face still and emotionless ''I don't want anyone to ever mention this again!''

''ANGELIQUE!'' Pinhead's voice boomed towards Angelique's ear drums; she tried her best innocent face and politely waved, but it didn't ease Pinhead's mood one bit ''You dare tamper with the dark magic of love, and use it on me! You shall suffer greatly for this, forcing me to…indulge in human affairs with a…a…young speck of human innocence!''

''Hey Pinhead!'' Buster called. The demon turned and saw Buster holding the puzzle box in his hand, trying to work its magic ''That's my future wife you're talking about…'' He tried to solve the box, but it wasn't moving, and then he eventually realized ''Oh, I've got it upside down!''

''How can you have it upside down, it's a cube?'' Simon asked. Buster couldn't answer before he finally finished it, and in a blinding flash of light; all the Cenobites were sent back inside the puzzle box one at a time, with Pinhead and Angelique being the last. And they didn't enter the box before Pinhead shoots her a death glare to end all death glares, she was in big trouble.

''Well I'm glad that this chapter's finally over!'' Simon said.

Buster gently put the puzzle box in his back pack, which is kinda pointless because he'll still be looking for it in the main fic. And while he did this, Lindsey walked over to them; and they both stood there unsure of what to say to eachother at first, but then Lindsey finally started ''Did you really mean that, about future wife?''

''Well…um…I guess…I mean…I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with!''

''Oh Buster, I've always dreamed that you'd say that…and it makes it more special that you said it on Valentine's Day!''

''Yeah, and boy was it exhausting, trying to win you back from Pinhead; who would have thought he was such a good singer''.

''I WAS WITH PINHEAD?'' Lindsey screamed and then started spitting on the ground ''Oh God, I think I'm going to be…'' She covers her mouth and then runs off to the bathroom.

''Maybe I shouldn't have said that'' Buster said to Zeke, who was now dressed back in his ordinary clothes.

''Hey buddy, at least you two are together now!''

''Together?'' Simon shouted ''This is an alternate reality fic, when we get back to the main one none of this would have happened. No love potion, no crazy love mix-ups, and no Zeke turning into Superman!''

''Me? Superman?'' Zeke laughed and then did his own Christopher Reeve impression ''Now Simon that's just silly, you've got such an active imagination!''

''Zeke, your shirt is still unbuttoned!''

Zeke looked down at his shirt, to see it was in fact unbuttoned with the Superman costume and logo clear for the world to see. Well, Buster knew this was one Valentine's Day they'll not forget for a long time…at least until the next chapter.

* * *

><p>''You have disappointed me for the last time Angelique!'' Leviathan's voice so full of rage as the great big diamond in the sky looked down upon Angelique, forced to kneel and grovel before the Cenobite's great master ''To not only meddle with the arts of magic and sorcerer, but to then use it on your very own leader, is an act punishable by 50 years of torture!''<p>

''I understand my lord'' She stressed out the last bit ''But I thought that this might be our chance to stop that boy from meddling in our affairs!''

''I assure you that this boy will pay for his crimes against the Labyrinth, the way we have always done!''

''Torture and pain?''

''What else?''

''Very well my lord'' She stressed the last bit out again, and then reached for something in her pocket ''But maybe it would be better if you treated us with a fair hand…like say...EAT LOVE POTION!'' She then sprays another bottle of the love potion towards the large diamond, and waits a few seconds for something to happen.

''Did you just try to use a love potion on me?''

…

…

…

''No''.

* * *

><p>Buster: Hey wait a minute!<p>

Rurrlock: What?

Buster: You forgot something!

Rurrlock: Ha, don't be silly, I'm the author I don't forget anything!

Buster: But what about the valentine's present I was getting Lindsey, the one Carrie was delievering?

Rurrlock: ...

(KNOCK! KNOCK! The others all turn to the door where Carrie was standing)

Carrie: Sorry, I waited until the chapter ended, there was no way I was going to get caught up in all that!

Simon: I thought you weren't in this chapter cause Rurrlock couldn't figure out what to do with you?

Rurrlock: Shut up!

Carrie: Anyway, I brought the present!

(Everyone gasps in surprise when Carrie opens the door to reveal a giant love heart made of chocolate!)

Lindsey: Oh wow, Buster you made this for me?

Buster: Of course!

(Zeke climbs on the chocolate heart)

Zeke: Hey Buster, is this made of solid chocolate!

Everyone: ZEKE, NO!

(Zeke takes a bite at the heart BOOM! And the whole world explodes in a chocolate flood. The group all swim in a river of chocolate)

Zeke: I guess that's a no

Buster: Well that's it for our Valentine's Day special, hope that you all enjoyed it! Have a great day everyone!


	3. Why so Serious? Seriously Why?

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL FOOL'S DAY!<strong>

BUSTER: Hey everybody, and welcome to this very special chapter of Cenobite Warrior...the Mother's Day special...

RURRLOCK: BUSTER!

BUSTER: What?

RURRLOCK: I've told you already, this is the April Fools Day special!

BUSTER: But then how come we're releasing it today?

RURRLOCK: There were...complications on the day itself. So I've released it now.

BUSTER: Oh, so what about the Mother's Day Special?

RURRLOCK: There is no Mother's Day Special! Now introduce the chapter otherwise I'll deduct your pay!

BUSTER: You don't even pay me at all, I'm not real, I'm a fan character remember.

RURRLOCK: Do you want Basil Brush to replace you...

BUSTER: We now present the Cenobite Warrior April Fool's Day special.

RURRLOCK: He, he, he...gets him everytime.

* * *

><p><strong>Why So Serious? Seriously Why?<strong>

''BUSTER!''

''Yeah Simon?''

''Why is my bed made of jelly? And don't try and blame it on any of your slasher villain enemies, I know you did it!''

''Okay Simon, it was me. But I had a very special reason for doing so!''

''Oh, and what reason would that be?''

''A very special one''.

''WHAT?''

…

…

…

''April fool's…HA, HA, HA!'' The Cenobite Warrior Buster laughed his head off, so loud he almost broke Simon's eye drums, who was only sitting right next to him on their school bus. Seated behind the two were Buster's two friends Carrie and Lindsey, and on the other side was his best friend Zeke taking his time with his ice cream cone that he snuck onto the bus.

Simon rubbed his ear trying to ease the pain and then turned back to his little brother ''I swear, one of these days, I'm going to murder you!''

''Then you're going to have to wait a while'' Lindsey cut in ''The list of people that want Buster's head is Great Wall of China long as it is''.

''Frankly I'm not surprised'' Simon muttered.

''Oh cheer up Simon, today isn't a day you should feel down'' Buster said.

''That's how you feel about every day'' Carrie pointed out.

''Maybe, but April fool's day is a day were people can joke about and get a good laugh from it'' He said. It was true, I know I've written this for every other holiday special there is, but this was the one day that Buster wished would last every day, spreading laughter throughout the world with pranks and jokes.

''You said it buddy'' Zeke shouted out, and then taking another lick of his ice cream…well he would, if his tongue didn't get stuck on it, frozen like sticking your tongue on an icicle ''Hpphhp…I stuk…I stuk…'' He mumbled trying to break his tongue free from the frozen treat. While the others looked a bit worried, they brought their attention back to Buster when they saw his sniggering…

''Buster!''

''What? Oh yeah…APRIL FOOLS ZEKE! Ha, ha, ha, ha!'' He chuckled again, and then fired one of his chains getting a direct hit of the ice cream, causing it to explode over Zeke's face. But Zeke didn't care if he was now covered in strawberry; it just meant more for him to lick. Buster LOL'd again, but the others weren't as amused.

''Buster, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?'' Lindsey asked.

''It was just a little joke. And besides, this is April fool's day; I doubt there's anyone that can take jokes too far today''

Famous last words anyone?

Then Lindsey realized something ''Hey, since when do we take a school bus?''

* * *

><p>RURRLOCK: Okay, so that's the chapter over, see ya hope you enjoyed it…No, just kidding. April fools spirit.<p>

''AHHHHH!'' The half-naked blond teen girl screamed her lungs off as she ran down the road, praying that someone would hear her and help her…but despite how loud she could scream, no one bothered to help her out. Despite nothing on the ground, she trips over, and despite having enough time to get back up and run again, she just stays on the ground and looks back to see her chaser now standing over her…Michael Myers himself.

''Please don't kill me, please, I'm still a virgin, you can be my first if you want…you're not over 35 are you though? Cause I hear that some guys over 35 have this really crabby…'' Michael just ignored the girl's pleas like he did with all the others, victims were victims it didn't matter. As she carried on with her speech now talking about how she went on dates with her teacher's parents; Michael raised his favorite choice of weapon, the deadly kitchen knife, higher until he knew it was at the perfect distance for the killer blow.

The two were so wrapped up in the cliché and boring kill, that neither of them noticed the man hole cover they were over; and because they didn't notice that, they also didn't notice the mysterious green mist rising from out of it. The mist picked up with the wind, and soon the fumes were breathed in by the girl first; and before Michael could finish her…the girl started laughing. As she tried to tell her story, she would break up into a fit of laughs; this was quite strange for Michael, never had his targets actually laughed when he was about to kill them. He then noticed the green mist that he had now just breathed in…for years, he had never uttered a word or sound, and in one quick breath…Michael Myers was laughing. The two of them just laughed till they'd wet their pants, as the green mist casually drifted into the houses nearby, and soon more hysterical laughter echoed so loud it would make a Family Guy episode sound like a speech at a funeral.

* * *

><p>''AHHHHH!''<p>

''Ha, ha, APRIL FOOLS!'' Buster laughed at his latest prank that resulted in Simon getting covered in chicken feathers. As Simon now gave chase in hopes of finally strangling his brother; Lindsey and Carrie watched from the side.

''Do you think Buster's letting the pranks get to his head a bit?'' Carrie asked her friend.

''He's just a kid having some fun, besides, he's not the type to do anything harmful''.

…

…

…

''Well not deliberately''.

''That's just boys for you, I don't really do pranks, well my mum would kill me if I ever thought of celebrating anything other than Christmas…and even then it feels like a normal day''.

''Your mother really gives Christians a bad name''.

''I don't know…but still like I said…'' Carrie stopped what she was saying as she opened her locker door and found something out of place inside, well more like something new in its place ''Hey somebody left me a gift'' She squealed, she wasn't the type to get presents from anybody.

''What is it?'' Lindsey asked now just as excited, she loved it when her or her friends got free stuff. And her eyes just lit up more when she saw what Carrie now had in her hands; a golden cube, it looked kinda like a puzzle box with all the weird black markings…this was so going to go on e-bay later. But she didn't want to disrespect her friend ''So who sent it?'' She asked.

''You know the cheerleader Chris Hargensen?''

''I thought she hated you?''

''She does…'' Carrie said but then the realization came to her, and her face was now one filled with disappointment ''Oh, I get it, April Fools. Making it look like someone's giving me a present when really they haven't. Should have known''.

Although Lindsey couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, she wasn't really paying that much attention, something about the box seemed to be calling her. At first, she thought it was just the thought of the price tag this little box could have, but it was like there was a tiny little voice inside her head telling her to take it, well Carrie obviously looked like she didn't want to keep it anymore ''Hey Carrie, tell you what, why don't I take this thing off you and you can just act like this never happened. Forget Chris Hagrid Potter and her silly pranks''.

''Thanks Lindsey, you're always looking out for…''

''Yeah that's great can I have the box now'' She got out quickly, and even quicker she grabbed the box from her friend and let her fingers glide over the markings gently yet forcefully at the same time ''Hey I think I can get this box to open''.

''Buster! If you're not dead in five seconds, I'm going to maim you myself and then let your slasher buddies pick you off. This isn't fair come down from here!'' Simon yelled at Buster, who was now hanging on the ceiling thanks to the chains he summoned, using them as a hammock. He even had enough to make another one for Zeke who starting swinging on his.

''Hey Buster, I've just realized something'' Zeke said.

''Yeah?''

''Well, in the main fic you're stuck in the past. How come for this special you're back in present day''.

''That's a good question, see what happened is…''

Buster's speech was faded out by Simon's continued rant ''BUSTER YOU LITTLE (Beep)! YOU SON OF A (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep)! I'M GOING TO TEAR OFF YOUR (Beep) AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR…''

''Wow'' Zeke said amazed by Buster's story ''So then if that happened then why hasn't…''

Simon continued with his rant '' (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) AND THEN (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) ON YOUR (Beep)…''

''Well the reason for that is…'' Buster answered as Simon went on.

''(Beep) WITH (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) IN THE (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) AND (Beep) (Beep) YOUR (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) AND THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO (Beep) SIDEWAYS...(Beep)!''

''See'' Buster finished.

''Oh I get it. Hey, what's with the light over there?'' Zeke asked pointing down the hallway to see a blue bright light source emitting, so bright they couldn't even see what was making it ''Is that another one of your pranks?''

''No, not mine. Hey, weren't Lindsey and Carrie standing over there? AHHHH!'' Buster screamed as two chains fired from out of the blue light aiming right for him. He and Zeke leaped off of the chain hammocks and crashed onto the ground below…actually they crashed on top of Simon.

From out of the blue light, five figures emerged, five very familiar looking Cenobites to our group, led by none other than the very authoritive, very powerful, very British Pinhead ''So we meet again boy'' He grinned. From behind him, Chatterer and Butterball both had a tight grip on Lindsey and Carrie.

Simon pulled himself from under Buster and Zeke, and sighed with annoyance seeing Pinhead and his crew ''Oh great, it's the 70's punk rejects again. As if one half-witted Cenobite wasn't bad enough''.

''Simon! You called me a half-wit!'' Buster gasped as he picked himself up ''That's so cool, the other day you only called me a quarter-wit'' Finally he noticed Pinhead and the other Cenobites standing in front of him; which he was about to give his normal happy greetings too, until he noticed them holding his two friends hostage ''Hey, let them go!''

''Not yet'' Pinhead spat back ''We still have some business to take care with you; you stole the very secrets from within centuries of Hell's secrets, and we demand you return them!''

''Hey, I'm not the one who decided to have superpowers, as cool as they are. But fine, you can have them back!''

Pinhead tilted his head to the side in confusion, and the other Cenobites were just as surprised ''What trickery is this? Why are you now so willing to give us your…I mean our powers back?''

''No real reason really…it's just that…come closer please'' He monitored for Pinhead to lean in closer. Reluctantly, the Prince of Pain did so, leaning his head down until his ear was right next to Buster's mouth, and finally after a few tense seconds of silence, Buster whispered ''April fools''.

…

…

…

BAM! In frustration, Pinhead slaps Buster hard, the boy going right through someone's locker. Pinhead grabs him by the collar and lifts him up, so his feet weren't even touching the ground anymore ''You dare mock me with your childish banters. I shall enjoy your suffering as if it were all the pain and pleasure that I have known. You shall…ha, ha…you shall pay for, ha, ha, ha, ha…what's hap, ha, ha, ha, what am I…ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA!'' Pinhead was now laughing uncontrollable, so much so that he let go of Buster and was on the ground rolling around chuckling like a maniac.

Everyone around just stared blank faced and unsure of what to do; the Cenobite's commander and chief was jumping about all over the place with ha, ha, ha's. Angelique stepped forward and grabbed Pinhead ''Xipe, what has gotten into you?''

''I don't…ha, ha, ha…I don't know, ha, ha, ha! But I…ha, ha, ha, ha, can't, ha, ha, ha, stop laughing, ha, ha, ha!''

''Well control yourself, we still have to…ha, ha, we still have the boy to…ha, ha, ha…oh no, now I can't stop, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!'' Angelique soon joined him in a fit of the giggles that had them both in stitches in seconds.

''See, they get the joke'' Buster said, recovering from Pinhead's hit.

Simon walked over to him ''Buster, they're not laughing at your…ha, ha…silly…ha, ha, ha…immature…HA, HA, HA, HA!''

''Simon? Guys?'' Buster looked around and saw that everyone was laughing their heads off like mad; the Cenobites, Pinhead, Angelique, even all of his friends couldn't stop laughing non-stop. Upon closer inspection, Buster could see something in the air, something misty and green, some kind of laughing gas? And upon even closer inspection, Buster followed the trail and saw where the gas was coming from…the puzzle box itself. But not directly from it, there was something attached to the box, it looked like a playing card with a joker on it…only this joker didn't look like a traditional one, but it had a purple suit, pale white face, green hair and a big red smile.

''Greeting Cenobite Warrior! HA! HA! HA! HA!'' The Joker on the card actually spoke and moved! This must be some hologram. And that's when Buster knew this was no ordinary joker…but THE Joker!

Buster took the card ''Joker? Hey listen I don't have time right now, some guy is releasing a laughing gas causing everyone to…well laugh''.

''Really?'' Joker replied sarcastically going along with Buster's obliviousness ''That's terrible, what kind of cruel heartless man would do such a thing…I WOULD! HA! HA! HA! April fool's Day Buster!''

''You're doing this? You fiend! But wait, how come I'm not affected?''

''Cause where would the fun in that be? I know about your powers coming from the box, a little accident it may have seemed, but still it was the box. So thanks to a little Batman wizardry that I borrowed…no heck I stole it, your blood is immune to the effects of my gas. You see, I'm a big fan of yours Buster!''

''Really?'' Buster said excitedly.

''Oh yes, I've read Cenobite Warrior since the start in fact. Not quite my type of humor, but nobody's perfect, he, he, he, he!''

''So why are you after me then? You like a fan stalker?''

''Well, it would be a shame if Cenobite Warrior was to end!'' Joker grinned in the most evil way possible, which is pretty much how he looks all the time.

''What? Now listen here, Cenobite Warrior will never be cancelled! Rurrlock will never stop writing it as long as he lives!'' Buster said defiantly standing in front of the union jack flag.

''That's the point!'' Joker smirked as he walked off the side of the card. Out of curiosity, Buster flips the card on the other side to see another picture; one with Rurrlock chained upside down over a vat of toxic waste.

''AH! Okay, now you've gone too far!'' Buster shouted.

''Not yet'' Joker said as he walked back on the side of the card ''There's still time to find him; but you have to be quick, don't know how long these chains will hold his weight''.

RURRLOCK: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

''Oh shut up, you know you've packed on some wait'' Joker shouted back at the hung up author ''Ladies and Gentleman, there's a new author of Cenobite Warrior…and that is JOKER! HA! HA! HA! HA!''

Buster stood rooted to the spot, this was serious stuff, not only was his life now on the line, but so was the life of everything that is Cenobite Warrior. He had to move quick, but first…

'_This card will self-destruct in one second…'_

''WTF…'' BOOM! The card exploded in a mass of cotton candy, covering the whole corridor in pink fluffy goodness, including Buster. As quickly as he was covered; Buster spun around at incredible speed, knocking off all the cotton candy on himself. Once free, he had to think where the Joker would be keeping Rurrlock; it had to be a room where no one would go, someplace he couldn't be disturbed...the maths room, no one would go to the Maths room in school, it's the perfect hiding place.

He cleared one corridor after another trying to avoid all of Joker's traps that were laid out before him; on one corridor, it was filled with chattering teeth that moved around and chomped through everything in their way, including the walls next to them. Even with his Cenobite durability Buster didn't stand a chance; getting an idea from one of his favorite movies, Buster fires chains from his sleeves into the ceiling one after the other and starts swinging across just above the teeth while singing a song from the same movie ''George, George, George of the Jungle, watch out for that…''

CRASH! Ironically enough, he did crash into something. He pulled himself back to see he had crashed into a large brick wall set on fire, with the words spray painted on it _'Firewall'. _

''Ha, firewall, I get it…AHHH!'' Buster screamed as he started slipping all over the place; the ground was covered in ice, cold slippery ice. Using the same tactic, Buster decided to use the ceiling as his way around, but the same trick wasn't going to work twice. Before he could stop himself, he fired two chains at the ceiling…as ceiling that was also covered in ice. His chains slip on the surface, and the weight pulls him along until he crashes on the other side of the hallway. He was about to fall to the ground, only there wasn't any ground to fall on, below was a pit and right at the bottom was a lake of crocodiles. Using his strength, Buster punches through the wall and hangs onto the hole keeping him hanging onto it and not making himself Crocodile Dun-dinner. Thankfully, it looked like there was no more need for running about as he saw the maths class next to him.

''I think after this I'll take over Dream God next, yes. Then maybe Omega Kid, and your Heroes fic, I really like Heroes. You know I'm planning on killing the NBC producers for cancelling it!'' Joker grinned at his held captive.

''For the bloomin last time, I'm not the writer!'' Basil Brush shouts as he too was being held upside down over the vat of toxic waste alongside Rurrlock.

RURRLOCK: He wasn't talking to you!

''Of course he was, for I'm British!''

RURRLOCK: I'm British too! Plus I'm the writer.

''Oh, so that explains why you have only one constant reviewer. HA! HA! HA! BOOM! BO…AHHHH!'' The puppet fox screamed in terror as the chain that held him was released and he was the first to fall into the toxic waste below. The Joker was again in stitches with his fingering hovering over one of two button; one that just sent the fox to his acidic demise, and the other for the dashing and good looking author hung up.

RURRLOCK: Oh well, his show got repetitive after a while.

''Could say the same for your fics'' The Joker said.

RURRLOCK: Hey, my fics aren't that bad!

''Oh please, that weasel could write better than you…well not now of course cause he's dead…HA! HA! HA! HA!''

''And if you don't put him down, you'll be too!'' Another voice echoed. Joker immediately stopped laughing and turned to see Buster standing at the door way, chains wrapped around his arms, he was ready for a fight ''Now put him down!''

RURRLOCK: Buster! Thank God!

''Hey, if I save you do I get a pay rise?'' Buster asked.

RURRLOCK: NO!

''Oh well worth a try'' Buster shrugged off as he charged at Joker. The chaotic clown quickly pulled a leaver next to him, and once that was pulled, Buster's pace seemed to slow down more and more, until he was unable to run anymore. Then he felt weightless for some reason, but not like there was nothing keeping him down, more like there was something pulling him up. Buster went flying towards the ceiling, unable to see what was pulling him up until…SPLAT! He exploded into something that tasted like custard cream, with a hint of lemon. He then realized he was stuck inside a giant pie attached to the ceiling, and inside the sweet meal was a giant magnet that made it impossible to pull himself free with his chains.

''HA! HA! HA! HA! The style may always change, but it still tickles the nostalgic funny bone, HA! HA! HA! And now, I am the new Rurrlock!'' He screamed in delight as he pressed the second button, and Rurrlock was slowly lowered into the toxic waste, and Buster was unable to do anything to stop him.

''Hey Rurrlock, you're not going to be mad at me for letting you drown in toxic waste are you?'' Buster asked.

RURRLOCK: Well I doubt I'll be able to feel ANYTHING AFTER THIS!

''Guess that's true…you know Joker, despite this master plan of yours, there's still one thing you missed''.

''Oh really? And what would that be?'' Joker grinned as if there were no worries in the world…which is how he always felt.

''If you have Rurrlock chained up here, then whose writing the fic?''

…

…

…

Joker's grin was quickly turned upside down when he started to think hard about Buster's question and realized that he had a point, who was writing this if the writer was chained up. Then from behind them, on the other side of the classroom, the giant curtains were pulled across to reveal something that Joker could not have counted on. There was a little desk, with a laptop sitting there, and the writer behind it…

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

''APRIL FOOLS!'' Buster shouted out before firing two small chains, getting a perfect shot at both of Joker's legs; the chains snap off and wrap themselves around Joker's legs. At first this may have seemed pointless, but then he remembered…the magnet. Before he could turn it off, the Joker is hoisted up and launched right towards the magnet, but he doesn't get there until after Buster's waiting fist…BAM!

With the Joker out of the way, it was pretty clear sailing for Buster to fix the problem. Thanks to Batman's tech, he was able to cook up an antidote for Joker's laughing gas, and just as he had used the sewers to spread it, Buster did the same to cure everyone. And everyone just did what they could to go back to their business like nothing's happened, like it was that embarrassing, although from what the others said about the way Simon laughs…

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

…

…

…

''Yeah, anyway how did Batman get here?'' Lindsey asked.

''Oh, I meet up with him yesterday, he told me how the Joker escaped from prison and he needed my help'' Buster answered.

''Wait, so this whole thing was an April fools prank you wanted to pull on Joker?'' Simon asked beyond aggravated.

''Yep, give the clown a taste of his own spinach''.

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

RURRLOCK: So how did I not know about this? I'm the author so I should've…

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

RURRLOCK: Yeah you said that already. But how did I…

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

RURRLOCK: Yes we get that…

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

RURRLOCK: Can you say anything else!

BATMAN: (Growl) (Growl) (Growl)

RURRLOCK: What the heck does that mean?

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, you're probably wondering what happened to Joker right? Well, let's just say that Pinhead wasn't too happy when he found out who caused him to get side tracked from his mission in the worst possible way. So while Buster and the others weren't looking, he sneaked the clown into the box and to the Labyrinth where he and his Cenobite minions would have a great deal of pain to befall on Joker.<p>

''Oh Xipe, why the long face?'' Angelique purred.

''What?''

''Sorry, indulging in such a pathetic human emotion for so long has made my mind a blur''.

''Not to worry princess, his suffering will be legendary above all comprehension imaginable for a mind to process''.

''Oh, sounds exciting'' Angelique chirred with anticipation; she so enjoyed watching Pinhead shred flesh and blood on the guilty. The two Cenobites entered the prison chamber where the others were to be holding the Joker before the torture could begin; and when they did find the Joker and the others in the room, the two could not believe what they were seeing.

''Your mother's so stupid, she got run over by a parked car!'' Joker hissed.

''Yeah well your mother's so fat; Obi-Wan Kenobi said that's no moon…that's your mother, HA, HA, HA, BOOM! BOOM!'' The skeleton form of Basil Brush joked back as the two of them engaged in a your mother fight while the other Cenobites and prisoners all cheered on, laughing their socks off at the jokes and keeping track of the score between the two.

Angelique sniggered at the last joke, which caused Pinhead to turn to her in a furious manner ''DO NOT LAUGH AT SUCH CHILDISH ANTICS!''

''I'm sorry Xipe, that was wrong. But that last one was quite funny''.

''NO IT WAS NOT!'' Pinhead boomed in Angelique's…she does have ears right?

''Leviathan, don't be such a trekkie!''

''A what?

* * *

><p>BUSTER: Oh man, that was a great chapter, I'm still laughing.<p>

RURRLOCK: Yeah, and it's so sad that I have to inform our fellow readers this will be the end.

BUSTER: WHAT?

RURRLOCK: Yes, due to increasing college work, I am forced to cancel Cenobite Warrior, and I will be leaving Fanfiction...forever.

BUSTER:(IN TEARS) But what about everything we've been through, and just going through all that chapter to save you.

RURRLOCK: I'm sorry Buster but it has to end, but before I go, I just want to say one thing.

BUSTER: Yes.

RURRLOCK: APRIL FOOLS! HA, HA, HA, oh man I got you good! Like I'd ever cancel this great fic, it's too much fun.

BUSTER: Oh, well that's actually going to be complicated cause I'm quiting Cenobite Warrior.

RURRLOCK: You can't quit, you're my character, heck I'm writing you write now.

...

RURRLOCK: Buster?

...

RURRLOCK: Hey Buster this isn't funny.

...

RURRLOCK: BUSTER!

BUSTER: APRIL FOOLS!

RURRLOCK: You do anything like that again I'll enjoy writing your death scene.

* * *

><p><em>So take care everyone. Hope that you enjoyed this special, sorry that it was late up, been busy. Anyway, I don't own Joker or Batman (Owned by DC Comics of course). Hope to hear from you soon!<em>


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hey everyone. As you may or may not know, tomorrow will be the first anniversary of Cenobite Warrior. Wow, it seems to have gone quick, so to mark the occasion and also celebrate Laura101's birthday, I decided to write an anniversary special. What chaos will ensue? You'll have too see and find out. Hope you enjoy!

BUSTER: Happy Birthday Laura and me!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday!<strong>

Peace and tranquility filled the room, scented candles and chocolate bon-bons giving the room an aroma of ultimate pleasure. Warm day with the birds singing outside…unfortunately they kept getting demoralized by Simon Cowell who was sitting outside…well since X Factor work has been slow for him. A cool breeze sweeping across the room as Simon Daniels sat comfortably on the sofa in front of said table.

''Ah, I believe that's everything. Fluffy pillow for head and feet elevation. Relaxing music at the ready…'' He reached over and turned on the radio…to get instantly blasting with powerful sound waves as an Alice Cooper rock song started up. Simon reached over and turned it off. ''Darn Buster and his stupid heavy metal obsession,'' He switched CD's and placed in a relaxing slow paced opera song. ''Now this is much better.''

He reached over to a stall next to his sofa where he had a hot cup of cocoa of which he could dip his chocolate bon-bons in. ''Sweet chocolate heavens, I am ready for a chocolate vacation. This is the perfect way to spend a day off, and the best part…no sign of Buster anywhere!''

His eyes quickly darted around as if expected his little brother to pop out and do something stupid or destructive, however it remained quiet and uneventful. ''Nothing? Maybe I should say it again…boy I'm sure glad Buster isn't here today!''

Once again, everything was calm. ''He's really not here. Wonder where he could have gone, probably on his little slasher hunting missions. That means that I can finally have peace at long…''

BOOM! ''YAHHOOO!'' And you can guess who just crashed through the wall on a futuristic hover board. ''Ha, I win again!'' Buster Daniels, aka the Cenobite Warrior screamed in triumph.

Following him was his partner in crime and best friend Zeke Richardson on his own hover board, as well his light sabre in hand. ''Not fair, I dropped my light sabre again.''

As the two friends argued other a rematch, Simon slowly got up from the sofa, covered in his hot cocoa and with his bon-bons stuck onto him. ''I should have seen that coming…BUSTER! ZEKE!''

''Huh? Oh hey Simon, Zeke and I were just having a hover board race, you want to join us?'' Buster asked.

''No I do not want to join you and Zeke on are stupid…wait, where did you get those hover boards from?''

''When we went to the future remember? We found those cool hover boards.''

''But we never brought those back with us, how did you get them back?''

Buster pondered on that for a second before turning to Zeke. ''So then where did we get these hover boards from?'' He asked but Zeke just simply shrugged his shoulders. Only those two would not know where they found two hover boards just floating around.

''Whatever,'' Simon continued. ''Can you two just fly on somewhere else, I've had a whole year of you two messing everything up, and I would like at least one day on my own.''

''Sure thing Simon, we'll give you a…'' Buster then stopped in mid-sentence, it was like his brain was touched by God as he remained still and silent as he kept hearing Simon's words repeated over and over again, echoing throughout his subconscious.

''_A whole year, a whole year, a whole year, a whole…''_

''Zeke stop talking like that!'' Simon shouted at Zeke who was actually saying the words in Buster's ears.

''It's for dramatic tension.''

''You wouldn't know what dramatic tension was if it bit you in the…''

''HOLY CRISP-PACKET!'' Buster screamed. ''You're right; it's been a whole year since our adventure started! Wow, to think we've been Fanfiction characters for a full year and are still going strong.''

''Going strong?'' Simon questioned. ''We've only had one review for the holiday specials!''

''But it was a good review!'' Buster pointed out.

…

…

…

''Why can't that dot thing last throughout the whole chapter?'' Simon muttered as he tried to sit back down on the sofa; however his little brother stopped him from doing so by sitting down first. ''Buster, get out of my chair!''

''No time for that Simon, we've got an anniversary party to do!''

''An anniversary party? We can't make an anniversary party that quick.''

''Of course we can, Zeke show him the book!'' Buster called out. Zeke flew down towards Simon and handed him a large hardback book with the words on it, _'How to organise a Fanfiction anniversary party in one chapter…parody style'._

''This won't work!'' Simon said.

''We'll make it work!'' Buster yelled heroically as he and Zeke hopped back on their hover boards. ''Come on Simon, we need to get the others.''

''Okay I know we hardly go to school so you boobs no nothing about maths, so I'll explain this simply to you. THERE'S THREE OF US, AND ONLY TWO HOVER BOARDS!''

''Hmm, you're right!'' Buster stated and starting to think Winnie the Pooh style.

''I have an idea!'' Zeke called out.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

''ZEKE! THIS IS A HORRIBLE IDEA!'' Simon cried out.

Even Buster had his concerns now. ''Maybe he's right Zeke, this doesn't look like the best idea to me.''

''Oh come on, when have I ever been wrong?'' He asked rhetorically and then looked up at Simon. ''You're going to be fine, just keeping tricking yourself into thinking you're a kite!''

''I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN I GET DOWN HERE!'' Simon continued to scream while struggling to hang on to the kite Zeke had tied up to the back of his hover board. At first he did suggest a wheel barrow, but the friends thought it would take too long and Sam the Halloween Demon needed to borrow it for his Halloween candy and Easter eggs…yes the spirit of Halloween also strikes on Easter…and speaking of Halloween…

* * *

><p>''Michael Myers's house?''<p>

''Yeah, he's having a sleepover with Jason at Crystal Lake, so I asked him if we could borrow it.'' Buster told Simon.

''And he said yes?''

''Well he didn't say it, he did that head tilting thing, then tried to stab me but we eventually settled the debate with rock, paper, scissors. Good thing I know Michael only ever goes for scissors, wonder why that is?''

''You are one of a kind!'' Simon then headed for the front door. ''Well since I've got no choice, I might as well wait inside for the others.'' He turned the knob on the door, however the door must be at least 100 years old, once it was turned the door snapped off completely and fell right on top of Simon. He groaned and whimpered under the wooden slab while Buster and Zeke headed inside to check it out.

''What a dump!'' Zeke summed it up in those words; the place looked like it hadn't had a good dusting in quite some time. ''I thought you said Michael got that new maid to clean everything, Deborah was her name?''

''So did I, wonder what happened to her.'' Buster wondered as he moved away the skeleton of a maid with the name tag Deborah on it. ''Sorry miss, well don't worry, I'm sure we'll have this place cleaned up in time. Okay Zeke, you can get started; I'll round up all the others. They are going to love this!''

* * *

><p>''WHAT?'' Buster gasped in shock.<p>

Lindsey Simpson, Buster's girlfriend for almost two months now, was busy packing all of her suitcases into the back of her family car. ''We've been planning this holiday for half a year now.''

''But, we've been planning this party for exactly a year. Okay not planned, but it was going to happen. We can't have the anniversary party without you!''

''I know, and I'm really sorry Buster. But I can't miss this trip!'' She tried to push her last bag in, but the boot was so filled up it wouldn't budge, that is until Buster used his super Cenobite strength to push it in for her. ''Thanks, and I'm sorry.''

''Can't you just use some spell with the wand to make two of you? That way you can go on your vacation and come to the party!''

''Sorry but I've sworn off magic for a while.''

''Why's that?''

''Umm…'' She looked like she really didn't want to say what happened, but one look at Buster changed her mind, he might as well know. ''Okay, remember we were meant to go on that date two weeks ago and I called in saying I was sick. Well that was because of a spell.''

''It couldn't have been that bad.''

''I tried to use a spell to get my make up on quick, and I ended up switching genders once an hour on that day! Whenever I was a guy my friends had to call me Larry!''

…

…

…

''Like I said it couldn't have been that bad!'' Buster shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, and this made Lindsey giggle a little, he'll just never change. But the sadness returned when Buster realised he wasn't going to convince her. ''So I'm guessing you can't make it.''

''Yeah.'' She responded dishearten.

Buster took her yeah as something else. ''So you can make it!'' Buster yelped excitedly.

''No I can't!''

''No?''

''Yes.''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''No?''

''Yes.''

''Yes!''

''Buster!''

''Alright, alright, I'll ask Carrie and Regan!''

* * *

><p>''Tonight?''<p>

''Sorry Buster, we've been planning this for weeks!'' Carrie told him. ''And my mum's at Church choir this week, so I finally have piece from that horrible, vile, despicable…I mean, I wish my mother luck.''

''And Regan's going to be busy as well?'' Buster asked.

''Well that's the point of a date, it has to be too people, it's impossible to have one singular person go on a date alone.''

''Leprechaun takes himself on dates all the time.''

''I'm not surprised.'' Carrie muttered under her breath so Buster couldn't hear. ''Anyway, I'm really sorry Buster but we can't make it.''

''Okay.'' The Cenobite Warrior sighed and walked away defeated. ''Oh well, there's still Ash…''

At that moment, Ash Williams, Deadite killing extraordinaire jump out of nowhere holding up the Necronomicon ''Abracadabra I'm out of here!'' He called out, and soon he disappeared into a vortex and out of this time and space where Buster could ask him to a party he knows will result in something gross happening to him.

Buster cleared his throat. ''What I meant to say was there's still Pinhead.''

* * *

><p>''OH COME ON, YOU CAN'T BE BUSY TOO!'' Buster practically screamed the place down.<p>

Standing before the Cenobite Warrior was his sire and one time arch-enemy, Xipe Totec aka Pinhead. Standing tall and proud, and looking like he was struggling with something while trying to address Buster. ''My apologise boy, but as you can see I'm very busy.''

''Doing what?''

''Watering the flowers WHAT THE F*** DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? I'm using every ounce of strength I have to stop Candyman from laying a siege of flesh and blood on the set!'' He shouted as Buster actually took time to check his surroundings. In front of them, Pinhead was using multiple chains to hold back an enraged Candyman from destroying the set of the Candyman remake. ''He's been like this since he heard Dimension Films were making this remake.''

''Well it had to happen eventually. Hey, if I can calm Candyman down, then will you come to the party?''

''You calm him down? In advance I apologise for saying this, but that is an idea that even a Cenobite would find painful to comprehend.''

''Come on, just a little talk, I promise I can get him to calm down.'' Buster pleaded. It took a while but soon enough, Pinhead let go of the chains. And just as Candyman was ready to strike the producers while they sat on their chains, Buster grabbed him quickly and held him back. ''Wait, just what is this going to accomplish if you kill everyone?''

''Nothing really, but it'll make me feel a whole lot better!'' Candyman replied.

''What? Killing people who obviously have respect for you and your legacy. I mean they could have done any other horror film, but they picked you other everyone else. You're their favourite at the moment.''

As unbelievable as it was, this seemed to be working as Candyman started to calm down. ''Well, I am better than all those other jerks.''

''Sure, and hey what about all the other remakes? They're getting re-remaked, you on the other hand will have a respectable legacy that I'm sure Dimension Films will look after with great care, just like the Saw Franchise.''

''That was Lionsgate!'' Pinhead whispered in his ear.

''Hopefully he won't know that.'' Buster replied.

''You know, you're right,'' Candyman said, getting out of Buster's grasp and resuming his usual calm persona. ''I am sorry for that outburst brother.'' He said to Pinhead.

''It's fine, I reacted the same way when I heard about my remake. But then I saw that cool new remake picture of myself, they made me look good…''

''Boy, since hooking back up with Elliot, Pinhead sure has changed a lot.'' Buster said.

Candyman gave him his verdict. ''No that's just poor writing.''

RURRLOCK: Hey!

However, this moment of peace didn't last when Buster got another proper look at the set of the remake. ''Oh cool, they got Snoop Dogg to play remake Candyman!''

''THEY WHAT?'' Candyman screamed. ''THAT'S IT, THEY'RE F***ING DEAD!'' He then charged towards the set before either Lead Cenobite or Cenobite Warrior could react, and destroyed everything in his path.

''Buster!'' Pinhead hissed.

''Well I calmed him down for a little. And let's look at the positives…they can't make a found footage Halloween film now. By the way, I already asked Kirsty and she's coming to the party too!''

''She is? Well why didn't you say so at the beginning, let's make haste.''

''I don't think we can do that cause we're both guys.''

…

…

…

''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.''

* * *

><p>''Buster?''<p>

''Yeah Kirsty?''

''Why is the party at Michael Myer's house?''

''Because…you know what, I'll tell you later. Right now let's get this party started!'' Buster ran towards the house and jumped onto the broken door using it as a skateboard to zoom inside; however, it would have been better if he hadn't. ''Huh? The house is still messy!''

That's when Zeke walked out with a plank of wood nailed onto his forehead and his face and clothes covered in wet paint. ''Oh…you wanted me to clean the house.''

''Well Zeke I thought it was impossible to make this house even more messy and yet you did make it more messy…oh well, we can still throw the party, as long as we don't actually through anything or it might break.'' Then he could hear moaning from underneath him. He moved out of the way and lifted up to door to see a paper thin Simon underneath. ''Sorry Simon, forgot you were under there.''

It was hard for Kirsty or Pinhead to really share Buster's enthusiasm once they saw the state the house was in; the walls were all cracked and broken, the furniture looked snapped in half, not to mention the fact there's the skeleton of a maid by the door. ''I'm not so sure about this boy, the house looks like it'll topple over us.''

''Don't worry, its fine!'' Buster assured them hitting his hand against the wall to prove his point. CRASH! That resulted in a bit of the roof breaking apart and falling right on top of Simon as he had just gotten up. He whimpered some more being crushed on the rubble as Buster looked around at the others. ''It's fine as of…now!''

**Party Activity #1 – Jokes…**

''Okay guys, I'll go first,'' Buster started. ''Knock, knock!''

''Who's there?'' The others said.

Buster tried best to hide his laughter before shouting out. ''I AM!'' At this both he and Zeke burst out into laughter while the others were just looking around as if trying to find something that will help them escape. ''Okay Zeke, your turn.''

''Oh I got a good one, what did the farmer say when someone stole his tractor?''

''What?'' Everyone asked.

''Where's my tractor?'' Zeke answered and once again he and Buster were the only one that laughed.

''How about someone else tell a joke?'' Kirsty suggested. ''Pinhead? You must have one?''

''Well I actually do know one that is quite funny. What is the opposite of Christopher Walken?''

''What?'' The others asked.

''Christopher Reeve!'' Pinhead burst out into laughter while the others looked on bugged eyed and their jaws dropped to the ground. ''What?''

''Jeez, even I know that was in serious bad taste!'' Buster said.

''Not really, I gave him new legs, look see!'' Pinhead pointed out the window, and outside was Christopher Reeve in his famous Superman costume running around as fast as the Flash, taking in the sights, greeting everyone and running faster than all the cars that drove past.

''That's cool, wait, whose legs did you give him?'' Buster asked.

A voice was then heard from the outside. ''Hey come on, give them back!'' The others looked outside to see Superman running away from a legless Flash who was pushing himself along in a wheelchair. ''I need those, why do you need them anyway? You can fly!''

…

…

…

''Let's try another game!''

**Party Activity #2 – Impressions…**

''Okay, who am I?'' Buster said as he took a pose and looked like he was holding a gun. ''Say hello to my little friend!'' He shouted in Al Pacino's Scarface accent.

Anyone would be able to get his; however, his partner for this go was Pinhead…and let's just say his film skills are limited at best. ''I'm still not sure.''

''Okay, another…I'll be Back!''

''Don't know.''

''Alright, this one you have to get,'' Buster covered his mouth with his hand and did the infamous deep, mechanic breathing sound that belonged to one Darth Vader. ''I am your father!''

''No clue!''

''WHAT? You have to know that one! Okay fine, how about this…your resistance is futile!''

''Still don't know, but I quite like that line, I think I'll use that.''

Buster groaned in frustration, while the others looked on bored. ''Let's move onto something else.''

**Paranormal**** Party Activity #3 – Family History…**

''Buster this is the worst game yet,'' Simon complained. ''I mean none of our parents aren't even inthe fic, in fact, do they actually care that we're missing half the time?''

''Okay well we'll ask Pinhead, tell us about your family history!''

''Well my mother liked to dress me up in woman's clothing, and then my dad shipped me off to war the first chance he got!''

''Aw, he wanted you to be a war hero!'' Buster took in the wrong impression.

''He couldn't wait to get rid of me; they even changed their address when I got back. Even when I once came back to them as a Cenobite demanding their souls, they told me I was grounded and I had to go to my room.''

''Oh,'' Was all Buster could say. He then turned to Kirsty. ''So Kirsty, tell us about your family…''

''You want me to snap your neck!'' She threatened bitterly.

''Okay, maybe this wasn't the best idea.''

**Party Activity #4 – Umm, not really sure. Didn't think the party would last this long…**

''Okay, okay, I admit this anniversary party hasn't been the best. What with half the characters not turning up, there's no real story or party going on, and it's not even released on the right day. But there's still one thing left that I'm sure will cheer everyone up!''

''The end of the chapter?'' Simon hoped.

''PARTY POPPERS!'' The Cenobite Warrior yelled out and tried to pull the string on one, but found it was stuck really tight. He used all of his strength but still couldn't open it.

''Where did you get those party poppers from anyway?'' Kirsty asked.

''Oh we've had these for years; I think that's why this little bugger's so hard to open. Wait…I think…I…''

POP!

BANNGGGGGGGGGGG! The whole house lit up in a ball of fire, sending all the characters flying out as a mushroom cloud erupted into the sky. Bits and pieces of the house flying everywhere as all that was left was a giant crater with little smoke and flames. Everyone picked themselves up, all covered in soot and ash.

''Well its official, this anniversary chapter sucks.'' Simon said. ''I'm going home.''

''I might as well too.'' Zeke followed.

''Us too,'' Kirsty said. ''Pinhead and I need to…umm…redecorate!''

''We do?'' Pinhead questioned.

''Oh yeah!'' She purred as she dragged Pinhead off, still oblivious to what Kirsty meant exactly. All of them headed off their separate ways. That is until a chain wrapped around each of them and pulled them back towards the house. They all looked up to see the culprit was Buster. ''Can't wait until we get a T rating.'' Kirsty mumbled.

''Guys we can't leave now!'' Buster told them.

''Boy, I can understand why you're doing this.'' Pinhead said. ''It's a very special day for us, and I'm glad you tried to make it decent for all of us. But I believe being a friend to you is the best present anyone could have…that's what a friend of yours would probably say.''

''Thanks for saying that Pinhead, but we've got to remember, it's not just Cenobite Warrior's birthday.'' Buster pointed out leaving the others confused by what he meant. ''It's also someone else's special day. Someone who deserves the respect they deserve someone who lights up the room whenever they're there. Someone who would really make it special to be there friend. If it weren't for that person, there wouldn't even be a Cenobite Warrior in the first place. That person is even reading as I speak right now probably, and that person is…Dizzee Rascal!''

''WHAT?''

''Ha, I'm joking, I'm talking about Laura101! Thanks Laura! And to help really celebrate her birthday, Rurrlock and I came up with something special.''

''What's that?'' Pinhead quizzed.

''Funny you should ask,'' Buster said as he handed Pinhead a piece of paper and a microphone. At that moment everyone backed off as a stage light shown on Pinhead and music started to play. ''Get ready!''

''What? I am not going to sing this song!'' Pinhead barked.

''Oh come on, Rurrlock even had to ask what Laura's favourite song was. Besides, you don't have to sing it just for her, you could also sing it for Kirsty as well.''

Pinhead looked back and forth between the paper with the lyrics to the song on it, and Kirsty. His heart seemed to flutter…well it would if it was still beating but that's beside the point. ''Well, I guess the lyrics do work for this…so…''

''Okay, music's starting!'' Buster said without warning and to music to Evanescence's 'Snow White Queen' stared playing. Not really having any other choice now, Pinhead started to sing the lyrics to the music…

''_Stoplight, lock the door.  
>Don't look back.<br>Undress in the dark,  
>And hide from you,<br>All of you._

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._  
><em>I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.<em>  
><em>You don't know me.<em>

_You belong to me,_  
><em>My snow white queen.<em>  
><em>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<em>  
><em>Soon I know you'll see,<em>  
><em>You're just like me.<em>  
><em>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.<em>

_Wake up in a dream._  
><em>Frozen fear.<em>  
><em>All your hands on me.<em>  
><em>I can't scream.<em>  
><em>I can't scream.<em>

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._  
><em>I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.<em>  
><em>I don't sleep.<em>

_You belong to me,_  
><em>My snow white queen.<em>  
><em>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<em>  
><em>Soon I know you'll see,<em>  
><em>You're just like me.<em>  
><em>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you<em>

_I can't save your life,_  
><em>Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.<em>  
><em>I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.<em>

_You belong to me,_  
><em>My snow white queen.<em>  
><em>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.<em>  
><em>Soon I know you'll see,<em>  
><em>You're just like me.<em>  
><em>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.''<em>

Once the song was finished, the other three started to clap while Pinhead and Kirsty moved closer to each other. Okay it may have been a birthday present for someone else, but Kirsty couldn't hide back her tears of joy because she knew that Pinhead also sang it for her. The two were now staring into each other's eyes, as their face's moved closer, their lips almost touching when…

WHACK! A bit of broken wood from the house fell from the sky and smacked Pinhead across the head knocking him out. ''COME ON, CAN'T I EVER GET A BREAK!'' Kirsty screamed.

* * *

><p>''Well in the end I think the party turned out alright.'' Buster summed up as he, Zeke and Simon all lay on the grass and watched the stars in the sky. ''Wonder what happened to Kirsty and Pinhead? She took him home, wonder what they're doing now.''<p>

''Buster,'' Simon said. ''When a man and woman love each other very much, they decide to…''

''Technically Pinhead's a demon.'' Buster cut in.

''You know what never mind, you'll learn soon enough.''

''This has to have been the best year of my life!'' Zeke said.

''Even though it's actually been our only year, I couldn't agree more. Still, I can't shake the feeling that we've forgotten something.''

''We never did pin the pin on the Cenobite!'' Zeke told him.

''True, but something else, something important.'' As Buster and Zeke thought about what they could have forgotten, Simon was the only one that noticed the tall shadow loom over them. He looked up and was overcome with fear once he saw Michael Myers stand above them. And at that moment is when Buster remembers. ''Oh yeah, we need to fix up Michael Myer's house before he finds out we blew it up…''

''SHUT UP!'' Simon covered both their mouths, but it was too late. The three could now see Michael pull out his favourite kitchen knife and show it off to them.

''Oh hey Michael,'' Buster greeted. ''Listen, you may or may not hear a rumour that your house was blown up…AHHHH!'' They all screamed as Michael aimed his knife for their heads. Luckily they dodged the attack and took off running down the street as Michael walked on after them. And to make matters worse for the group, their next holiday special is Halloween.

**The End!**


	5. The Night Halloween was Late!

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Just a quick thing to say, and that is I'm really sorry to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this special. Things have been hectic and I've been slightly off my game lately, but with three updates in one day, I guess the God of Power is back baby. Now, without further interruption...

* * *

><p><strong>HALLOWEEN<strong>

BUSTER: Wow, you really got this one out late. I think this is the first time you've ever been late for a fic.

RURRLOCK: Shut up, when you become a fan fiction writer I'd like to see you do better.

BUSTER: I already did.

RURRLOCK: Did what?

BUSTER: Become a fan fiction writer, years ago though. I wrote a couple of fics, not too many. One of them managed to get over 1000 reviews for five chapters work. Another one is apparently a favourite's of Al Pacino. And I've got another one that's being turned into a feature blockbuster soon. I've never asked how well have your other fics done?

RURRLOCK: Umm...eh...well...um...Buster don't we have a chapter to start!

BUSTER: Huh? Oh yeah, everyone...the Halloween special (said with a scary tone!)

* * *

><p><strong>The Night Halloween was Late!<strong>

**31st October…**

This was the night every demon and evil relished, the night when the days grew short and the ugly faces of the supernatural could walk amongst the mortals. But for the slashers, this was a night of great power to them. A night when teenagers dressed in silly, skimpy outfits would walk about and start making out with the first hot person they see. However, there was one little hitch in their plans this Halloween night…The Cenobite Warrior.

Since his victory over evil Pinhead and the Hammer Horrors, the slashers could hardly throw up a kill anymore, and Halloween was no different. Even though the Cenobite Warrior wasn't about this particular night, no Slasher wanted to take a risk and instead…they decided on an activity that not only would be safe from bodily harm…but sure as hell fun…

''CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!'' A group of slashers including Freddy, Chucky, Leslie Vernon, Candyman and others not worth mentioning chanted as Ghostface drowned himself in beer, and not just any beer…but beer from a bottle as big as himself. It took about ten minutes, but he finally reached the bottom finishing it and letting out a large burp that caused the others to erupt in another fit of cheers.

''So much with quitting the drinks eh?'' Freddy teased patting Ghostface on the shoulder, however Ghostface was in such a weak stance that the slightest touch meant he toppled over and landed face first on the ground with a heavy thud.

''Jeez what a lightweight!'' Chucky mocked.

''Well he is at a disadvantage,'' Candyman pointed out. ''You're a doll so you don't have the systems to even get drunk! Krueger is dead as am I! And Leslie is to young to even touch a bottle!''

''Say what?'' Leslie gasped. ''I'm a 23 year old man! And I so can touch a bottle watch!'' He reached over to pick up a bottle, only to shriek and drop it. ''Ah! That's cold!''

The others started laughing at his expense, Freddy more so than others. ''You literally can't touch a bottle rookie!''

''Yeah well…my rival is Robert Englund!''

''So what? I am Robert Englund!'' Freddy shot back.

''What about me?'' They heard another voice and all turned to see remake Freddy standing there.

''I know who you are, you're Batman!'' Freddy said.

''Wow really?''

''Yeah…BECAUSE HALF THE TIME I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!'' The original shouted at him causing the others to burst out into laughter again, and forcing the remake Freddy to leave with his head low and with half a bottle of orange juice in hand. Once the laugher died down however, Freddy's smirk turned into a groan quickly. ''This is so dead!''

''So are you!'' Chucky joked earning more giggles off the others…however the mood turned to shock as Freddy didn't retaliate at all. ''What? No taunt or threat? Jeez Fred what's up with you? It's Halloween!''

''Exactly!'' Freddy said. ''We should be out there hacking away at some sexed up kids, but instead we're forced to party every single night it gets boring so quickly and this one is no different. Jason has been standing up at that karaoke stage for half an hour now still trying to find a song he can sing…there isn't a song with no lyrics! And Michael has been in the kitchen for hours trying to prepare meals, we only let him cook because he's the only one who can use a knife!''

''Hey, I'm good with a knife!'' Chucky pointed out.

Leslie smirked. ''We're talking real knives, not little blunt ones that kids have as Christmas toys!''

''Shut up farmer boy!'' Chucky shouted back. And after that the room fell into another dead silence…okay I'll stop using that pun. The others knew Freddy was right; this party was so boring, nothing was happening. All those teenagers out there they could easily kill but can't because they have some naïve and hyperactive kid with Cenobite powers, not to mention the reformed Cenobite Leader himself, Pinhead.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

''A trick or treater?'' The others whispered in disbelief! Suddenly, all of them, including Michael and Jason, made a rush for the door, tripping each other up or tackling them to the ground in order to reach the helpless kids first. However the just ended up tangling themselves up, with arms and legs sticking out of the sides as they tried to roll towards the door. But before any of them can make it, Ghostface had woken from his little drunken break and stumbled towards the door opening it. ''Who is it?'' One of the tangled slashers asked.

''Oh it's some kid in trashed clothes with a pumpkin mask and a little lollipop in one hand, and a trick or treating bag in the other.''

''Oh for crying out loud it's only Sam!'' Freddy grunted as the slashers each tried to get out of their little tangled mess. Once they were all free, they walked over to the door and greeted the little Halloween demon in the shape of a boy no older than five. ''So what do you want kid? We've got a 'really great' party to get back too!'' He stressed out.

Taking a few seconds to have more licks of his lolly, Sam reached into his bag and handed Freddy a leaflet of some kind. Freddy took it, but couldn't keep a hold of it cause of his finger knives.

''Want me to hold it?'' Ghostface slurred out and tried to grab the sheet of paper, but he was far too drunk to get a good grip on it. Then Chucky tried to hold it, but his little plastic hands couldn't hold it right. And of course Michael and Jason couldn't hold it because they wouldn't then be able to read it or tell the others what it said.

''Oh for final girl's sake!'' Leslie groaned. ''I'm the only one here who can hold it, so I'll be taking…'' But before he could, Candyman hooked up the paper with his hook and held it up. This made Leslie more than a little upset. ''Why don't you guys ever take me seriously, I'm a full blown Slasher just like the rest of you.''

''You don't even have a sequel!'' Candyman told him before turning to the leaflet and reading it a loud. _''Do you want a break from all the tired fighting and pointless reboots? Are you not sure where to go? Then go to Dubai thanks to Sam's special Halloween Slasher offer, where every Slasher villain gets to have a two week break to some of Dubai's most exotic locations all at the price of…a simple hand shake!''_

''A handshake?'' Chucky questioned. ''That's it? To have a free vacation in Dubai all it takes is a simple handshake? I'm down with that! Come here little guy!'' Chucky walked forward and shook hands with Sam before backing away, and in the blink of an eye, Chucky's appearance some how changed as he was now in holiday gear with the sun glasses, the hat and even the little suitcase. ''See you punks! I'm off to Dubai!'' He shouted back at them as he made a run for a limo that also magically appeared in front of him.

Before anyone else could react, Freddy barged all of them to the side. ''Out of the way losers, I'm out of here!''

''But of course,'' Leslie said. ''Age before beauty!''

''Yeah age…'' Freddy stopped himself realising what Leslie meant. ''Okay you got me with that one rookie, but I'm still going to Dubai first!'' Freddy smirked as he shook hands with Sam and soon he was changed into holiday gear as well.

One by one, Sam shook hands with some of the top slashers around, but he didn't limit himself to only the best…but ever Slasher there was. It was Halloween night; they would all be out doing something else thanks to the Cenobite Warrior. And although the slashers were giving what they promised, they didn't bother to think what Sam was getting out of this. Well, that's where the Halloween factor came into play also. Somehow, because he's the demon of Halloween itself, every time Sam shakes the hand of a Slasher, he gains far more strength depending on the power of the Slasher.

By the end of the night, Sam had pretty much reached every Slasher in the west and had acquired their strength. It may have taken longer than expected, but he finally did it and how did he celebrate? He continued to lick on his little lollipop…you know, I'm starting to suspect it's magic considering no matter how much of it he licks or bites he never finishes…that's just my theory, not like you can ask him and live to learn the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>15th November<strong>

It's funny how all the slashers were scared to go out on Halloween because of the Cenobite Warrior, when in fact he was never out at all. Even now, Buster Daniels and his best friend Zeke Richardson were in the bedroom snoring loudly. So loud in fact that Buster's older brother, Simon, rushed into the room with an alarm clock ready to go off.

_RIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!_ The clock was so loud that Buster screamed in terror and fell right out of bed and on top of Zeke who liked to sleep on the floor in case of the monsters hiding under the bed.

''There! Now you know how I feel when you keep me up for 14 nights straight!'' Simon shouted at them before yawning, he looked so tired his bags even had bags.

Buster got back up, rubbing his head a little before turning to his older brother, not really listening to what Simon had just said. ''No worries Simon, we needed a wake up call anyway to get ready for the big night!''

''And what big night might that be?'' Simon asked not really caring what the answer was.

''Why Halloween of course! The night where we get to dress up in scary costumes, and go out to get candy, and check out other scary costumes and…

''Buster,'' Simon interrupted. ''I hate to be the bearer of bad news…well not to you anyway, but have you even bothered to check the time and date.''

''Not really, Zeke and I were having this awesome party!''

''Playing snakes and ladders!'' Zeke finished.

Simon could only face palm at the fact Buster and Zeke slept for two weeks because they had a tiring party of snakes and ladders. ''Whatever! Just so you know, you might want to check the time before you decide to make a move on your Halloween plans!''

''Okay then,'' Buster said reaching over to the alarm clock and checking the time. ''Wow, it's only 9 in the morning; we've got plenty of time. Funny, it felt like we slept a lot longer than that.''

''Funny you should say that, check the date also!'' Simon told him.

''What are you getting at? The clock says November 15th, Halloween!''

…

…

…

''Wait? What?'' Buster stuttered before checking the clock again, which had the date underneath the time, making sure he read it properly over and over again. Once he realised the clock was right, his eyes bugged out and started tearing up before…

''Maybe I shouldn't have said anything!'' Simon mumbled as he closed his ears ready for his little brother's explosion…literally.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Buster bawled his eyes out and screamed to the high heavens. ''WE MISSED HALLOWEEN!'' He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore…but then managed to cry some more, enough to flood the whole house causing a waterfall of tears to shoot out his bedroom window sending the three of them zipping out and onto the front lawn.

''For crying out loud Buster!'' Simon said before laughing at what he just said. ''Hey that was a pretty good one, I think I'll hold onto that one,'' He giggled before walking over to his brother who was still sobbing. ''It was just one night, no biggie!''

''Oh it was a biggie Simon! A huge biggie! Size of the Heroes cast biggie! Chuck Norris biggie! We missed what is possible my favourite holiday.''

''You say every holiday is your favourite!''

''But Halloween is special! It's the night of freedom, danger and adventure. And we overslept! Wait, what did you guys do on Halloween?''

''I was trying to get some sleep because you imbeciles were keeping me up with your snoring. And if you're talking about the others, they stayed in and watched movies.''

''What? Why?''

''Because, Halloween isn't what it use to be years ago. No one goes trick or treating anymore; they always stay in doors to watch movies or go on Facebook and Twitter. Halloween is a dead holiday…wow, I'm rolling with the jokes today.'' He chuckled some more.

''B-But…the candy? The sweets? The chocolate?'' Buster whimpered once more. How could no one want to go trick or treating anymore? It was one of the best things to do as a kid! Even if no one did actually go out, he couldn't believe he over slept the festivities and missed it. Just like that though, an idea formed in Buster's head, an idea so bright, it managed to light a bulb that Zeke was holding over his head.

''Yeah!'' Zeke cheered putting the light bulb in his pocket. ''Now I don't have to buy a new one!''

''I know that look Buster,'' Simon said. ''What are you thinking?''

''Halloween is a special holiday just like any others, like Christmas and birthdays. And sometimes on Christmas and birthdays you get cards and presents that arrive late…so…we can just be late trick or treaters!''

''What?'' Simon screamed in disbelief. ''You want us to still go trick or treating?''

''Yeah, tonight!''

''Tonight? Buster, its two weeks too late! You can't go trick or treating on some other night, it doesn't work that way!''

''It doesn't have to work! Just as long as you have the Halloween spirit, we can do it! I'm going to call the others and see what they think!''

''Like we're really going to have a choice!'' Simon muttered in defeat.

* * *

><p>And really, they didn't! I'm the writer; I get to decide what they do! Who lives and who dies! The rich and the poor! The strong and the weak! The orange and the purple! You get the idea! So Buster managed to call everyone; Lindsey, Carrie, Regan, Ash, and even Kirsty and Pinhead. He even tried to find some Slasher villains to get involved, but for some reason he couldn't get into contact with any of them, even Michael Myers…what could this mean? (Hint) (Hint).<p>

The day was short as I had said before, and as night approached it was time for the group to meet up and show off their costumes before heading out. Outside of Buster and Simon's house, all was quiet…that is until Buster swung out of his bedroom window thanks to his chains and slide across the ground and under the light of a lamppost…or at least that's what he was trying to do, instead he slide right into the lamppost.

''Ouch.'' He groaned before sorting himself out, the light showing off his very detailed and now mangled Harry Potter costume. With the Gryffindor uniform, the (now) broken glasses, and the lightning scar across his forehead. He giggled to himself. ''Let's see the others get better costumes.''

Just then, a lightsabre ignited right before him. Buster jumped back and turned to find Zeke dressed in Jedi robes, the light sabre really making him look authentic. ''Cool! Awesome costume Zeke! Who are you? Obi-Wan?''

''Nope, I made up my own Jedi name!''

''Really? How do you do that?''

''It's easy, for the first part of the name take the first 3 letters of your last name and merge it with the first 2 letters of your first name. For the last name, take the first two letters of your mother's maiden name and merge it with the first 3 letters of your hometown. So I am…Ricze-Jousa!''

''I don't know how to pronounce that, but it is so cool!'' Buster said. ''I can't wait to see the others costumes!'' At that moment, Simon walked out of the house dressed in nothing more than a green shirt and some jeans. He wasn't going to wear a costume, but Buster took his style as one. ''Cool Simon, you dressed up as Shaggy from Scooby Doo!''

''I what? No I…oh forget it!''

Following that, smoke started to appear everywhere, followed by lights and fireworks going off just as a figured jumped up and slide on his knees across the ground…until he suffered the same fate as Buster and crashed into the same lamppost. ''Un-groovy!''

''Don't worry Ash I did the same thing. By the way, who are you dressed up as?''

''All hail the king baby!'' Ash chanted as he moved away blowing the smoke away to reveal his Elvis Presley costume.

''Why would you dress up as him?'' Simon asked.

''We're both kings, that's why Shaggy!''

''I'm not dressed up as…''

''Cool Shaggy costume Simon!'' Someone else called out. They turned to find Lindsey dressed up in a smart black tuxedo and hat, also equipped with a cane; she was a female spitting image of the Monopoly man. ''What do you think?''

''Wow, you look great!'' Buster said. ''Where's Carrie and Regan?''

''Right here!'' Carrie called out. She was wearing her infamous blood stained prom dress only because she couldn't find any other costume at the time, and because she thought the others looked to scary. Thankfully though it wasn't real blood. Following behind her was Regan in her nightgown she wore when being possessed by the demon inside her. ''Short notice but it's something.''

''No worries they look great,'' Buster told them. ''Now all we have to do is wait for Kirsty and Pinhead.''

''Um, Buster,'' Lindsey called him over. ''We can go on for a bit without them, they're going to be a little late.''

''Why what's up?'' Buster asked completely oblivious as to what Kirsty and Pinhead could be up to…late at night…at their home…possibly in the bedroom.

''They're a little busy with…stuff.'' She told him trying not to blush.

''Oh well, let the trick or treating…BEGIN!''

* * *

><p>And as you would expect for trick or treaters going out when it's NOT Halloween, Buster and co were turned down at nearly every single house they went too. Some were harsher than others, but all had no candy or chocolates or sweets for the group. This was quickly growing tiresome for them, all except for Buster who was having the time of his life just because he actually managed to get this Halloween out of his system in the right way.<p>

But he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was amiss; it was way to quiet, even if it wasn't Halloween. The streets were empty, and the area had an unnatural silence to it, like something was trying to keep quiet and hide from them. Speaking of which, it was another surprise that no slashers had tried to jump them at all tonight.

''You ever get the feeling, we're being watched?'' Carrie muttered.

''All the time,'' Ash answered smugly. ''But that's what happens when you've got a face like mine, people get so much of it they die of excitement…I wonder if that's why the deadites come after me.''

''Well it's no wonder we've got that feeling, we've just walked into a pumpkin patch.'' Buster said. The street was littered with pumpkins on either side of the street, all different sizes and shapes. Smiles carved onto their faces, and flames flickering inside faintly. Even at the window stills inside some of the houses sat more pumpkins; and this just put the group even more on edge.

''Okay,'' Regan started. ''Anyone find it weird that all these pumpkins are still left out two weeks after Halloween?''

''Even on Halloween this is over the top.'' Lindsey said.

''And I've got a feeling I know what this means…'' Buster started.

''What?'' The others asked waiting in deep suspense.

''MORE PUMPKIN SOUP!'' He screamed and dashed off to find the first pumpkin he could grab, followed quickly by Zeke who was eager to get just as many as his best friend could.

…

…

…

''If each had half a brain, they'd still only have half a brain.'' Simon muttered as Buster and Zeke gorged themselves into the largest pumpkins they could find. And whenever chewing on a seed they would spit it up into the sky and see who could draw faster and slice it, the lightsabre or the chain. As the two continued in their little fast food competition, they could hear a faint voice in the background.

''Don't eat the pumpkins!'' The voice went on.

''Ah!'' Zeke screamed. ''It's a ghost!'' And then preceded to smother the pumpkin he had over his head, thinking that he was safely hidden much like the myth about ostriches and when they hide their heads underground. However, the ghost theory was quickly debunked once the others saw Kirsty running towards them holding a pumpkin herself.

''I'm glad I found you,'' She panted. ''Whatever you do, you must not eat the pumpkins!''

''Why not?'' Buster asked. ''They've been left out here so…hey, isn't that Nancy's flower nightgown?''

''Huh?'' In fact it was Nancy's famous gown from her first encounter with Freddy Kruguer that Kirsty was wearing for Halloween. ''Oh I lost a bet on something with Nancy and she made me dress up as herself for Halloween. It was the only costume I had! Listen, we've got trouble…''

''Why is the surprise metre a negative?'' Simon mumbled sarcastically.

Kirsty ignored him and continued. ''Listen, Pinny and I were getting ready to out and find you guys after you called us. And then we came across Sam, that little boy that attacked us when we first met. He tried to offer Pinhead some trip to Dubai, but he refused cause I wasn't invited and then…look!'' She held out the pumpkin she was holding and it was only then that the group realised why this pumpkin stood out from the others.

''Hey, that pumpkin looks exactly like Pinhead!'' Buster said. He was right, every detail about this pumpkin screamed Pinhead, from the shape of his eyes and mouth and even the pins that stuck out from it. ''How did you do that?''

''This pumpkin doesn't look like Pinhead, it is PINHEAD!'' Kirsty shouted.

M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN: What a twist!

RURRLOCK: Hey get out of here, this is my fic!

…

…

…

The group weren't sure what to say following that statement, but they really didn't need to say anything, because the Pinhead pumpkin did that for them. ''It is true, I have been turned into what you see before you.''

''Ah!'' Zeke screamed once more. ''The pumpkin is cursed, we have to kill it!'' He then grabbed a baseball bat out of nowhere and started whacking Pinhead with it, earning yelps of pain from the now vegetable or fruit Cenobite.

''Zeke stop!'' Buster said grabbing the baseball bat off his friend. ''I think this really is Pinhead.''

''Of course it is!'' Pinhead said. ''How else would a pumpkin be able to strike conversation otherwise?''

Despite the weirdness of this situation, Buster had to giggle. ''You know it's funny how you look a lot like Doc Fraser, and his worst enemy is Pumpkinhead…and now you really are a pumpkin head! It's like double irony over an ironic twist.''

''Boy this is no laughing matter!'' Pumpkin…I mean Pinhead spoke firmly. ''We must stop Samhein before he continues to turn more people into what I am now.''

''Wait a second…'' Buster stopped him finally realising what was going on. ''If Sam turned you into a pumpkin…then all the pumpkins Zeke and I ate were…'' The two friends looked at each other and grew pale knowing what this meant. ''AHHHHHHHHHHH! We ate real people!''

''We're zombies!'' Zeke screamed as the two bawled their eyes out and spat out whatever was left of the pumpkins still in their mouths.

''Ladies and gentlemen,'' Simon mumbled. ''I present the defenders of the world, now cannibals…'' Before his taunt could go on however, he felt nausea come over him and found himself struck by some kind of red energy wave that caused him to sink in shape and size before finally turning into a small, plump pumpkin.

The others screamed and hugged each other having seen someone turned into a vegetable right before their eyes, and standing just above that vegetable was Sam…but a different Sam, this one was over ten feet tall and more demonic looking with claws, fangs and horns everywhere.

But Buster needed to rally the troops, no matter how dangerous or deadly the foe looked. He stepped forward, two chains ready to fire from his hands. ''Okay Sam, you may be stronger than ever before. But what we fight for you can never understand and…'' His heroic speech was cut off by some munching sound, and he followed that sound to, ''ZEKE, YOU'RE EATING SIMON!''

Zeke looked back at Buster after taking two bites of the Simon pumpkin, before dropping it to the ground and spitting it back out. ''Sorry, I can't tell which pumpkins I can eat and which ones I…'' Just at that moment, Sam raised his hand towards Zeke and fired the same red energy wave that hit Simon at him. ''I've got a bad feeling about this!'' Zeke said before his transformation was complete and he was nothing more than a pumpkin on the ground…with a mini lightsabre strapped around it.

''Zeke!'' Buster screamed in despair before turning to Sam. ''That's it! No one turns my brother and best friend into a pumpkin!''

''What about me?'' Pinhead called out.

''Oh yeah, and Pinhead too!'' Buster fired two chains for Sam's arms, wrapping it around them before flinging himself feet first towards the giant. BOOM! A giant kick which would topple any giant…and Sam didn't even budge. BAAAM! Instead, Sam whacked Buster away with one strike sending him crashing into a lamppost. ''Someone's gotta put these things somewhere else, they hurt!''

Sam approached the others in the group now; Kirsty moving away, without powers and with her boyfriend now a pumpkin they weren't going to be much help. The first to charge at Sam was Ash. ''Okay overalls, time to meet my friend…BOOMSTICK!'' He then pulled out what he thought was his boomstick, but was actually just an electric guitar that came with his Elvis costume. That little hesitation was enough for Sam to take his chance and hit Ash with his pumpkin beam. ''Remember my life as it was…groovy!'' Were the king's last words before turning into a pumpkin…with Elvis's hairstyle carved on it.

''Okay,'' Lindsey said. ''Looks like it's time for girl power!'' She fired a spell from her wand towards Sam, but the giant demon just bounced the spell back at them forcing them to jump away from the blast in different directions, leaving one of them open for Sam to attack…and that person was Regan.

''Okay big boy, I'll show you a real demon!'' Regan then turned into her demon form and jumped up towards Sam's head. BAM! BAM! Giving him a double kick to the head that was just as ineffective as Buster's kicks earlier. Moving around the giant demon's head, she tried to bite him as hard as she could, but even that was having little effect. And taking a leaf out of her book, Sam turned his head 180 degrees until he was facing her and blew her off him leaving her wide open for his pumpkin ray to strike her.

''No!'' Carrie screamed and used her power to smooth the Regan pumpkin's landing, however in doing so, that let her wide open for Sam to strike her with his pumpkin ray and make her suffer the same fate. It was now just down to Buster and Lindsey now, in the blink of an eye Sam had turned earth's greatest saviours into a pumpkin patch with hardly any effort.

Buster groaned as he got up, just as Sam was about to stamp his foot down on him. The Cenobite Warrior jumped to the side and fired one of his chains around the lamppost near him and pulled it out of the ground towards him, ready to use it as a bow-staff. He jumped towards Sam and swung the lamppost at the giant, the hits managing to do some damage, but not enough to seriously wound the demon.

Lindsey had got back up as well and fired all of her spells at Sam from behind, but they proved just as ineffective as well. Sam seemed indestructible at the moment, and with most of the group turned into pumpkins things didn't look so good. Lindsey then tried something else; casting a spell on the lamppost Buster held, making it increase five times in size as he slammed it down on Sam's face, and for the first time the demon crashed to the ground.

''I think we're winning!''

''Buster that was your first hit!'' Kirsty called out from the side-lines still holding her pumpkin boyfriend.

''Just trying to think of the positives!'' He replied as Sam got back onto his feet. Buster charged at the demon once more, firing two chains that wrapped around both Sam's arms and tying them together in a knot. Using this momentum, Buster pulled himself up towards Sam's face and starting spinning around while holding out his fists and legs, punching and kicking rapidly. While doing this, Lindsey cast another spell, which made a rope tie Sam's legs together and caused the demon to collapse once more.

''Maybe Buster's right, maybe we are winning…'' Lindsey said with joy…just as Sam's hands crashed to the ground and his pumpkin ray struck her. ''Well I should have seen that coming!'' She groaned before being transformed into a pumpkin.

''Lindsey!'' Buster called out, but it was too late. He was now alone in this battle; and with Lindsey gone, her spell disappeared too, as Sam got back onto his feet. With his hands still tied up; the giant demon decided to use this to his advantage and pummel Buster with both his fists, sending the boy flying near Kirsty and Pinhead…right into a lamppost. ''Who put these things here?'' He grunted.

At that moment, Sam started firing his pumpkin ray towards the three of them. Thanks to Buster's speed, he was able carry Kirsty and the pumpkin Pinhead away from the ray as it followed. Needing some space, Buster threw one of his daggers towards Sam hitting him right on the forehead and making him lose track of the running Cenobite. As he searched; the three hid behind a bench on the street taking a breather.

''Man, I haven't done this in ages!'' Buster gasped before turning to Pinhead. ''Can't you help me?''

''What possible help can I offer in this state?'' Pinhead asked.

''You could try speaking pumpkin to him!''

''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!''

''There has to be something,'' Kirsty said. ''Can't you try and reflect that pumpkin ray back at him?''

''How?'' Buster asked.

''Use the reflection in one of your daggers!''

''Hey that might actually work!'' Buster said as he brought out one of his daggers. And perfect timing as well, because Sam had found them. He ripped the bench right out of the ground ready to hit them with his ray, but Buster quickly dashed through his legs to keep the attention all on him. Sam followed the Cenobite Warrior, attempting the punch the boy into a flat pancake, but Buster was too quick for him. As another fist embedded in the ground, Buster jumped on top of it…bad idea as Sam pulled his fist out of the ground causing Buster to be flung into the sky, leaving him wide open for Sam's pumpkin ray.

''Got you!'' Buster yelled as he held up the dagger just as the ray hit. The light reflecting off the side and right back down onto Sam full blast; the giant demon was caught off guard and screamed like a little girl as the ray struck…and struck…and struck…before the ray was finished, and he was still there, unaffected.

''NO FAIR!'' Kirsty yelled.

Even Sam was surprised that his ray didn't affect himself, and with that stumble avoided, he turned his attentions back to Buster who was still falling to the ground. ''Well so much for that idea!'' He summed up and was about to make another move when Sam stretched his arm to impossible lengths and grabbed the Cenobite Warrior in mid-air. Buster tried to free himself, but the grip was too tight, and finally Sam slammed Buster into the ground and held him down.

Using every ounce of strength he had wasn't enough, Buster was trapped under Sam's power as the demon's hand glowed red, and Buster was an easy target now. Kirsty could only watch helplessly, that is until Pinhead got her attention. ''Kirsty, throw me at the brute!''

''What?''

''Just because my body is gone and replaced in this fruit…''

''Vegetable actually!'' Buster called out.

''Whatever! Kirsty, our options are thin as it is. And like I said, just because my body is gone, doesn't mean I refuse to fight. Now throw me!''

''Oh Pinhead, I love you!'' Kirsty cooed.

''As do I my dear.'' Pinhead replied as the two entered a Twilight styled romantic slow-mo stare…kinda creepy considering it' a pumpkin.

''Um, guys!'' Buster called out. ''I know it's romantic and stuff but if you don't mind…HELPPPPPPP!''

With no other choice, Kirsty grabbed the Pinhead pumpkin and steadied herself for an almighty throw. ''Pokeball go! Sorry couldn't resist!'' She threw Pinhead with all her strength, and it was quite an impressive throw as Pinhead was now right on top of Sam, ready for the impact. SLAPT! Pinhead hit Sam's shoulder and casually rolled off while yelping in pain with every hit. ''Wow, our ideas have sucked tonight.''

''I still blame our time off!'' Buster told her just as the glow on Sam's hand started forming itself around Buster's body. ''Well at least I'm going out as I've always wanted…being turned into a pumpkin along with my friends and family.''

…

…

…

''What?'' Kirsty said bemused.

Ignoring Buster's comment, Sam formed a giant grin as he watched the glow slowly take over Buster fully. However, before anything could actually happen to the boy, a limo pulled up next to them and out of it stepped all the Slashers that Sam had sent away to Dubai and taken their powers. All of them still enjoying their little trip. ''Ah, that's just the break we needed!'' Freddy said taking another sip of his drink.

''Too right mate, yo Sam, thanks for that! You should do this more often!'' Chucky called out as the slashers started making their way to their respective homes. Sam had to quickly check his watch that he conveniently had on his wrist and realised that two-week holiday was finished, maybe he should have thought this plan through more thoroughly. Instantly, the giant monster Sam transformed back into his usual five-year-old boy state.

All around, the pumpkins transformed back into whoever they were before. Even Buster's friends turned back as well, and still in their Halloween costumes. Even Pinhead, who was still in a painful state after that little plan of his. ''Thank Leviathan, I don't know how I would have gone on!''

Buster rubbed his head and watched as Sam tried to make a quick getaway, but didn't get far as the others surrounded him. ''Okay pipsqueak!'' Ash said aiming his boomstick for Sam. ''You're about to get your just deserts…''

''Hold it!'' Buster interrupted. Everyone stopped in their tracks ready for what Buster was about to suggest they do to the little demon. ''Sam, are you sorry?''

…

…

…

''WHAT?'' The others screamed in disbelief.

''What? If he's sorry, there's nothing more we can do.'' Buster reasoned.

Simon approached his little brother. ''Buster, he turned us into pumpkins!''

''He's a Halloween demon, what did you expect? Now if Sam's sorry, that's good enough for me.'' Buster looked to Sam waiting for his answer. The demon was also in disbelief that he was being let off the hook so easily; quickly he nodded his head in response and makes a quick dash for freedom before anyone would notice. ''See he nodded, that means he's sorry.''

''Well,'' Pinhead groaned as Kirsty helped him along. ''At least this mess is sorted out, that's good enough for me. Right now, I would enjoy nothing better than to relax at home and forget the pain.''

''Aren't you supposed to thrive on pain?'' Lindsey asked him.

''Not when it's my own!'' He responded.

''And we have to look at another positive!'' Buster said. ''We just defeated what was probably our toughest opponent yet, pretty impressive when getting ready for the sequel next year.''

''Yeah but Buster we have to ask,'' Kirsty started. ''Why didn't you go into your stronger Cenobite Form to fight Sam.''

''Because…um…I actually didn't think about it.''

…

…

…

BAM!

''OW! Simon, what was that for?''

* * *

><p>RURRLOCK: Well everyone, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Again, we're really sorry this turned up late. We promise never to miss another holiday again. And if you want more festive fun with horror characters, I suggest you check out Laura101's stories, she's got big plans and they're all just as good as anything Cenobite Warrior has if not better. So from all of us here, thanks and have a great...Buster what are you doing?<p>

BUSTER: (While brushing teeth) I'm still trying to get all that people pumpkin out of my mouth. I think I might have found an eyeball!

RURRLOCK: An eyeball? No way, this is a K+ rated fic, there's no way I would let you find a...hey that does look like an...OH GOD! OH GOD! IT IS AN EYEBALL! EW! YUCK! END THE FIC, END THE FIC!


	6. STOP SOPA

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hi everyone long time no see. Sorry I've been away, a few things have come up in my life, most recently a friend of mine is in a really bad state so I'm trying to help her out. And you may have noticed, first…I haven't done Christmas or Boxing Day like I promised, I can tell you that those two as well as a few others will be updated on Valentine's Day with the Valentine's special itself. And second…there isn't a holiday today is there! Well this is just a chapter resolving around an issue that's been going on worldwide and that issue is the dreaded…SOPA act *shudders* Come on, it's the worst thing to happen to this world since stale bread, like I wasn't going to give it the Cenobite Warrior makeover. And so here we go, please enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>STOP SOPA<strong>

Buster: Hey Rurrlock?

Rurrlock: Yes Buster?

Buster: What does SOPA stand for?

Rurrlock: It stands for Stop Online Piracy Act, and I think the ideas behind it are a load of…

Buster: So they're trying to stop pirates?

Rurrlock: Yes…Buster not the pirates you're thinking of!

* * *

><p>It was a normal relaxing day in Buster Daniel's house; Simon was lying fast asleep on the sofa, while the Cenobite Warrior himself was indulged in a little 21 questions with the Prince of Pain himself over a few certain issues…<p>

''So Channard only beat you cause…you remembered you were human?''

''Preciously boy, he had me at a disadvantage. Any other time and his…as the term you would put it, have his butt handed to him.'' Pinhead responded.

''Okay, well how come after you and your friends died you're the only one that came back?'' Buster asked.

''Because my human side and more demon and handsome side were separated…''

''Well how come the others weren't as well?''

Pinhead was getting a little aggravated with Buster's questions. ''Because my dear sweet Kirsty had helped me to remember my humanity and so…''

''But the others remembered their humanity as well, so shouldn't they have been stuck in that stone thing as well.''

''Number one, it was a pillar. Number two, shut up! I'm Xipe Totec, Lead Cenobite…well was Lead Cenobite, and favoured son of Leviathan, I get what I want.''

''Fair enough.'' Was Buster's only reply as he sat up and walked into the kitchen to find himself a can of Pepsi in the fridge. It had been pretty boring for the past couple of weeks, kind of my fault since I've been making them wait on the other holidays specials but that's another story. Anyhow, it was just Buster and Pinhead around (if you don't count Simon being out cold) sitting about with nothing better to do until Buster remembered something. ''Oh yeah, I still need to finish my homework for school.''

''Why do you bother?'' Pinhead questioned. ''You and your friends never seem to go to school anyway.''

Buster had ignored the Prince of Pain and quickly loaded up his laptop about to get some assistance off the internet with his homework. Nothing like the trusted Wikipedia to help…unless you get one of those vandals that write rumours on the site for a few minutes, it was once long enough for Kirsty to see a something written about Pinhead once having an affair with Joey, which of course was untrue…at least if you don't count evil Pinhead.

''What the flip?'' Buster yelped as he found he couldn't load onto Wikipedia today, instead he had to view a blank screen with a bit of information on it. ''Wikipedia's shut down for the day? In some protest against SOPA? What's that?''

''Haven't you been keeping up with the news?'' Pinhead asked annoyed.

''No, I don't go school remember.''

…

…

…

''But you said that you…'' Pinhead was about to argue but shook that off and continued with his original statement. ''SOPA is something that has been proposed and will supposedly fight off against all copyright and piracy infringement on the internet.''

The Cenobite Warrior was a little puzzled with the harsh tone in which Pinhead was speaking in about this. ''Well isn't that a good thing? Stop piracy and all?''

''Did you hear me? I said all! That includes the possible end of Fanfiction.''

''Aw, that's too bad,'' Buster responded not that bothered, until of course the words stared ringing in his head over and over, until finally he bolted up straight and looked at Pinhead scared out of his wits end and sweating like mad. ''WHAT? NO FANFICTION?''

''I'm afraid so! Although I'm glad it doesn't effect me at all.''

''But…but…but…but…'' Buster stuttered not sure what to say; he's faced all kinds of demons, slashers and even aliens and a toy or two, but this was on a whole other level. Even Michael Myers wouldn't think of this, and he's pure evil!

* * *

><p>SAM LOOMIS: Yes…Michael…is pure…<p>

RURRLOCK: Yes, yes, we know, now get out of the story I need to write!

* * *

><p>''But…but…but…they can't do that! I mean…what will happen to me if Fanfiction is gone?''<p>

''I believe that you will cease to exist…or to put it in words you would understand…dead.''

CLICK! Hearing a small click coming from the side of the room, Buster and Pinhead saw Simon pressing something on the laptop he quickly had on his lap before leaning back and looking proud with his eye lids shut ready to doze off again. ''This is the best idea they've ever come up with, now Buster will be out of my life forever…''

''Simon,'' Pinhead said. ''You do relies since you're a Fanfic character you'll cease to exist too!''

…

…

…

Simon's eyes blasted open bloodshot, and now he was the one sweating and panicking as he frantically tried to press the key on the laptop again. ''Undo! Undo! Undo!''

''And it won't just be Fanfiction,'' Pinhead went on. ''But Facebook will be gone too.''

''Facebook?'' Buster and Simon repeated in horror.

''Twitter!''

''Twitter?''

''YouTube!''

''Not YouTube!'' The brothers whimpered, and Buster being the happy go lucky boy he was shook it off and tried to plaster a smile on his face. ''Well at least we'll still have Deviantart! I always look forward to LilyHeart101's pictures and…''

''No that will be gone too!'' Simon told his younger brother, who in return look within an inch of having a heart attack…until a few seconds later he looked ready to explode. ''Buster, you alright?'' Simon asked a little worried with how red the Cenobite Warrior was going.

''HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?'' He screamed at the top of his lungs almost blowing Pinhead and Simon clear across the room. ''WHATEVER HAPPPENED TO FREE SPEECH AND HUMAN RIGHTS? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO IMAGINATION AND SPREADING THE LOVE ON THE INTERNET? THIS IS A DISCRAGE TO EVERYTHING MORALLY RIGHT, AND I, BUSTER DANIELS THE CENOBITE WARRIOR, PROMISE TO FIGHT THIS NEW EVIL FOR FANFICTION AND FREE PEOPLE EVERYWHERE AND…'' Buster's almost inspirational speech was halted instantly when he heard a familiar noise coming from outside, the ice cream truck. ''Oh boy ice cream!'' He said excitedly as he rushed out the door.

''Well that didn't last long!'' Pinhead said.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this has to be the shortest chapter of Cenobite Warrior I've ever written, but you get the general idea. And Buster took the words right out of my mouth there, who's dumb idea was it too...wait *looks for person and finds him* I'll be paying this Lamar S. Smith a visit then. Anyway, we must unite and stop this new evil that has threatened our way of life, Fanfiction is more than just another website. It's a place for fun and freedom from the harsh world, a place where we can make new friends from all around the world, a place where we practice to become better writers and story tellers. Those three apply to me and I'm sure to others as well. And YouTube as well, a world without it is unthinkable, I'm planning to release my Fan Films on it to get myself noticed, but how can I when there is no YouTube? That would be my future gone.<em>

_Please, if any higher political power person is out there reading this now, don't support SOPA, we need these sites. We need them to grow and love, please help us._

_..._

_..._

_Also if any higher political power person is out there reading this now, you wouldn't mind mentioning this fic in some speech to millions of people would you? Just to get the hits up? Well it was worth a try._


	7. The End of the World

**Cenobite Warrior: Holiday Specials**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but my OC characters. Any other characters, items or otherwise written in this fic belong to their creators. I would do a list, but that would take up the whole fic.

**Note: **Hey everyone, really sorry about the delay with this fic, been busy with University work among other things. So, as some of you might know, the world supposedly ends on December 21st 2012. This might not count as a holiday, but I figured that I might as well have a chapter based around this day. So hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of the World<strong>

There was nothing but a dim light hanging from the ceiling that kept this dusty and messy bunker room from disappearing into absolute darkness. Shelves were stacked with cans of food, bottles of water and every other essential that would help one to survive the apocalypse. In fact, this was actually a bunker that was built specifically for that reason, to survive the dreaded day that has been feared since the Internet made it popular…December 21st 2012!

Meanwhile, in the centre of the room, sitting beside a small desk table with nothing but a broken television to show, were two very different people having a little spat.

''Pinhead I keep telling you I'm sorry!'' Buster Daniels, the Cenobite Warrior, tried to apologise once more.

Pinhead however, was having none of it. His arms folded and his facial expressions emphasising his frustration at the boy. ''I can't believe you went and destroyed the only form of entertainment we have in this claustrophobic space! How can one be so excited about something they would crush the television by hugging it?''

''They announced there would be more Star Wars films!'' Buster replied as if it was an obvious response.

''Well what good does that news do, when the world as we know will cease to exist within a few hours?''

When the reality of the situation hit him, Buster's eyes watered tremendously. ''No more Star Wars films?'' He whimpered. ''No more films at all? But there's still so many awesome ones coming out that we won't get to see!''

Hearing this, Pinhead couldn't help but crack a sly grin, because although a part of him was upset about all the potentially good films that could be made, the world ending means he'll be one of the few big slashers to not have a possibly bad remake about him. But seeing the poor state Buster was in right now, he didn't have the cold heart to rub it in his face. ''Just try to think of the positives…they may be limited but try to think of some.''

Rubbing his eyes dry, Buster started rocking about in his seat. ''So how does the world as we know it actually end? Alien invasion? Zombie invasion? Boy-band fan-girl invasion?'' He shuddered at the last option. ''The Mayans weren't very specific when they predicted doomsday.''

''I'm not sure myself Buster, but this bunker should keep us protected for at least a few moons.''

''How did we come across this bunker in the first place?'' Buster asked.

''It was an old bunker that my comrades and I used to fight in the war when I was human.''

''Wow, no wonder it's so dusty.''

Pinhead's eyes darted from side to side and a small sweat drop formed on his head. ''Yeah, it was dusty back then as well. But still, the memories of those days are like a cherished old photo, and these surroundings bring about so many emotions. It was here that I once dreamed of being an actor.''

Buster's eyebrows shot up hearing this, and a big grin formed on his face. ''Cool, you wanted to be an actor?''

''Yes, I was supposedly a professional. Of course though, the war came first…then the box…then my rule as Cenobite leader…''

''And many years later you met me!''

Through gritted teeth, Pinhead forced delight. ''Indeed, and what a highlight in my existence that has been.''

Not noticing the sarcasm in his words, Buster continued to tap in hands on the table in rhythm, trying to keep his mind occupied. ''You know, never really had that much thought of what I wanted to be when I grew up. I just knew I wanted to do something that was good and helped the world. Then I became the Cenobite Warrior, evil Slasher fighter. Funny how life turns out huh?''

''Amusing.'' Pinhead drowsed before getting up from his seat. ''I'm going to have something to eat.''

The next few seconds of silence were interrupted as Buster let out an ear-bursting scream. ''We still don't know what happened to the others! Lindsey, Simon, Zeke and the others! We lost them in that crowd of end-of-the world angry mobster's!''

''Buster, that was a crowd of Christmas shoppers!'' Pinhead corrected as he reached for a tin of food.

''Oh yeah,'' Buster chuckled lightly. ''It's funny, Simon always compared Christmas shopping to the end of the world…'' This time, it was Pinhead's scream that filled the airs of the cabin as the Prince of Pain grabbed Buster by the shoulders and dragged him over to the shelves. ''Buster, how do you explain this?'' He then proceeded to show Buster the empty food can in his hand. ''What? You said you wanted food cans!''

''Did you make sure there was actual food in the cans?''

…

…

…

''Oh.'' Buster said simply.

Pinhead's face wrinkled in rage, his grip on Buster tightening as in his other hand, chains started to coil around it and take the shape of a boxing glove. ''Your suffering will be legendary!''

''Hey, hey Pinhead just calm down! There might be something else in here we can eat…'' As soon as Buster said those words, he would regret them. The longer Pinhead stared at the boy, his eyes seem to grow with hunger, and his lips grew moist. Suddenly, the boxing glove shaped chains took on another shape…that of a knife and a fork. Buster gulped heavily and attempted a smile to calm his roommate down. ''I'm half-Cenobite, so technically this would make you a cannibal.''

''Well as humans say…no one is perfect!'' He raised his weapons, ready to strike and turn the Cenobite Warrior into his next meal. Buster was ready to defend himself; he never imagined things would turn out this way. Just when all hope seemed lost though, a brilliant light emanating from the front of the bunker blinded them. Taking a few seconds to adjust to the brightness, they were confronted by a figure standing at the entrance with a stern expression on his face, and posture that said oh brother…and with good reason.

''Buster what are you doing down here?'' Simon questioned. ''Mum and dad have been calling you for days, and I need someone to put up the Christmas decorations because I can't be bothered to do it!''

Confusion turned to elation quickly for Buster, as the tears and smile returned to him. ''Simon, you're alive!''

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?''

''Well you know with the whole end-of-the-world thing.''

The older brother placed his face in his palm and sighed heavily. ''Don't tell me you actually believed that stupid Mayan prophecy?''

Before Buster could answer, Pinhead had a question of his own. ''What is with the past tense?'' He didn't need the answer from Simon though, as the pieces started to fit together into his brain and his glare returned to Buster. ''You did remember to update the calendar did you?''

''I thought you said you were going to do it?'' Buster responded. ''Hold on, so today is…''

Simon cut in. ''Today is December 22nd! Your 'end-of-the-world' happened yesterday…and nothing happened! Now get your butt out of here and help me with the decorations, oh and Pinhead, Kirsty said she's been looking for you. Something about you attending to her desires, whatever that means.'' He mumbled before walking away and leaving the two alone again.

With this mess all sorted out, the two were now let in an awkward situation, especially with how things were going before Simon barged in. Rubbing the back of his neck, Pinhead stressed out. ''Buster, I have to apologise for my behaviour a moment ago.''

Buster simply shrugged his shoulders. ''Don't worry about it. I probably would have done the same thing.''

''Really?''

''Well, probably not…'' Buster then reached into his pocket and pulled out something. ''I had this in my pocket anyway, want a bite?''

Now it was Pinhead's turn to face palm. ''All this time you had food with you! And I nearly…'' His aggression and bemusement evaporated as soon as it appeared as he quietly walked out of the bunker. ''Let's just put this whole fiasco behind us. We are both still here and can move on with our lives, and that is the important thing.''

''Hey you want to have a sleepover with me in this bunker next week?'' Buster asked like an excited little kid, but Pinhead had already dashed out of the room before he could get an answer.

At that moment, Buster's best friend Zeke burst into the bunker. ''Hey Buster, check out what I bought while Christmas shopping, a brand new Mayan calendar!'' He then holds up what looked like an ancient tablet with inscriptions written all around.

''Wow cool!''

''I know! And the best part is that unlike other calendars, I don't have to replace this one for another 2,012 years!''

''Hey that reminds me!'' Buster then shouted. ''Rurrlock, you forgot to write this year's Halloween special!''

**The End!**


End file.
